Feel This
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: CHAPTER 20 NOW UP Post 5x15. I was inspired by the cute brucas/angie scene. She’s still supposed to have a baby inside of her, but something went wrong and now he’s here.
1. What Could Have Been

She never thought she'd be doing this again. Let alone with Lucas. His touch intoxicated her. It has been years since they have been like this. But tonight, seeing him with Angie, finally seeing what they could have been had she been pregnant in high school; made her finally admit-Lucas _is_ the one for her. This time, she's not going to let anyone stand in her way, not even Peyton.

Lucas has made it very clear that he doesn't want Peyton anymore. He offered to help with Angie, he asked her to stay, that's got to mean something, right? She's always let her best friend's happiness dictate her own, but no more. This time, she's going to fight for him; like she should have done four years ago.

She's going to fight, and win. She may lose her best friend, but that is a risk she has to take.

So, she does it. She leans in, and for the first time since Haley and Nathan's vow renewal, she kisses Lucas Scott. She feels him hesitate, but soon he becomes a willing participant. She runs her hand up and down his shirt clad, but sculpted, chest.

He is the first to pull away, "Brooke, what are we doing?"

Brooke smiles, "Well, if you don't know, then I'm off my game."

He shakes his head, "No, no. You're on your game. I just…what is this?"

Brooke sighs, she has to explain herself. "Ok. Tonight, seeing you with Angie, I started thinking. What if my pregnancy scare in high school wasn't a scare? Tonight, I got to see what we could have been. I should have fought for you, Lucas. You're the man that I love. I was being foolish, and pushing you right into Peyton's waiting arms. I never stopped loving you, Lucas. Sure I dated, but never have I told anyone that I love them, because I would have been lying. It's you, Lucas, it always has been. You're my forever."

By the time she had finished her speech, Lucas had put the baby back in her carrier, and turned to face Brooke.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that, Brooke," Lucas says.

She grabs his hands and says quietly, "Tell me what you're thinking, Lucas."

He shakes his head, takes her head in his hands, and meets her for a sweet kiss. When he pulls away, he tells her, "I'm really glad you feel that way, Brooke. I love you too. I always have."

She instantly smiles, and kisses him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and plays with the end of his blonde hair.

"I'm never letting you go again, Lucas. I mean it this time," she promises to him.

He kisses the tip of her nose, and says, "Good. Same goes for you. I love you, Pretty Girl."

"I love you too, Boyfriend," she says, smiling, glad that they can still use their high school nick names.

"Brooke, I'd like for you to stay here with me tonight. We don't have to do anything, I just want to hold you tonight," Lucas tells her, brushing stray hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"What about Angie? She can't sleep in her car seat all night," Brooke says to him, looking down and the finally sleeping baby.

"I'll go and get Lily's bassinet out of the garage. Will you stay then?" he asks.

She nods and smiles, "Of course I will."

"Ok, I'll be right back," Lucas says, kissing her one more time before he leaves.

When she's sure he's out of sight, she throws her legs and arms in the air in a fit of joy, much like the time she got him back in high school. You can't wipe the smile off of her face.

Lucas comes back in a short time later, carrying the bassinet, and a clean set of sheets. He dusts of the bed, and gets everything nice and cozy in there for the baby. He nods at Brooke to grab the baby carrier and she follows him into his bedroom. He places the bassinet beside his bed, on the side she always slept on, then very gently, and without waking Angie up, he places her in her temporary bed.

He turns to Brooke, and hands her one of he t-shirts from the closet. Not expecting her to strip down in front of him, but she does, with that naughty spark in her eye. He watches in awe as she reveals her body to him for the first time in years. He wants her all over again, and even more if possible.

He licks his dry lips, "Brooke, what are you doing?"

She walks over to him, taking his right arm in her left hand, and throws her right arm over his left shoulder and around his neck, "Lucas, it's been far too long."

He nods, and kisses her, and they tumble down to the bed.


	2. Peyton

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Keep them coming!! here is the chapter...yay!!**

--

The next morning, Lucas is the first to wake up. As the memory of the night before comes rushing back, he instantly smile, and looks at the sleeping brunette in his arms. He stays that way for he longest time, just watching her sleep. He's always loved to watch her sleep. He loves to see her like this; before the make up she says she needs, and the curling iron or flat iron she takes to her hair. This is her, nothing extra.

She stirs in her sleep, and moves to snuggle into her pillow, only to be met with Lucas' chest.

She opens her eyes and smiles, "Good morning, Boyfriend."

He smiles back and kisses her forehead, "Morning, Pretty Girl. How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm, wonderfully actually. I had the man I love in my arms when I fell asleep," she says, rubbing his stomach.

Before he can respond, Angie makes her presence known. Brooke reaches for his shirt and picks up the baby.

"She's hungry, could you make her a bottle?" Brooke asks, laying Angie down on the bed to change her diaper.

"Sure," Lucas answers, kissing the baby's head, then walks over to the baby back and grabs the bottle and formula.

"Hello little girl," Brooke says, smiling down at Angie. "Did you sleep good? You must have, you slept all night."

She finishes changing her diaper, the begins to tickle her tummy, and blows raspberries on her neck, making the baby erupt in a fit of giggles.

Lucas watches the scene before him, knowing how hard it will be for Brooke when she has to send the baby home. He grabs his camera from the dresser by the door, and snaps a picture; Brooke hunched over, smiling with a giggling Angie.

"One bottle, per the guest of honor's request," Lucas says, handing Brooke the bottle.

Brooke smiles, "Do you want to feed her?"

"You sure?" he asks.

Brooke nods. "Yeah, I'll let you two bond. I'll go take a shower."

He looks at Brooke with darkened eyes, "I would love to join you."

She walks the short distance to him and kisses him, "And I'd love for you to join me, but someone has to stay with Angie."

Lucas pouts. "I'd love to feed her. You go take your shower."

She nods, kisses him again and heads to the bathroom.

Lucas picks Angie up and sits on the bed with his back to the wall. He brings the nipple of the bottle to her lips, she eagerly accepts, placing one hand on the bottle to hold it in place, and smacks Lucas's hand with the other.

He watches as the baby eats her breakfast, and stares at him with her big brown eyes.

"Well, it's the big day. Are you nervous?" he asks, as if expecting an answer, she blinks at him in response. "Well, no need to be nervous, you're going to be just fine. I promise. I will go with you and Brooke and I will be there with her when you come out. You're a special little girl, Angie, and we love you."

--

"Miss Davis, we have to prep Angie for surgery now," the nurse says, motioning for Brooke to hand the baby over.

Brooke nods, tears in her eyes. Lucas places his hand on her lower back. She kisses Angie one last time and hands her to the nurse. As the nurse walks away with the baby, Brooke turns and buries her head in Lucas' chest. She doesn't know what she'd do if he wasn't with her through all this. He's been her rock, she loves him even more for that.

"Everything's gonna be ok, Brooke," he whispers in her hair, silently praying he's right.

She looks up at him then and kisses him. She doesn't care if everyone stops and stares, right now, she needs him close to her.

Both are to consumed in the other, that they don't notice one witness in particular.

Peyton.

--

Peyton pulls up to Haley and Nathan's house, and knocks on the door. When Haley answers, she says, "Can I talk to you?"

Haley steps aside and says, "Sure, come in. Is everything ok? How's Angie?"

Peyton shrugs. "I don't know. I left before I could ask. I never thought that this would happen."

They sit on the couch and Haley asks, "What are you talking about, Peyton?"

"When I got to the hospital, I saw Brooke and Lucas," she says.

"Yeah, Lucas offered to go with her and she accepted, I'm not following," Haley says, giving her the reason why Lucas was there.

"No. Hales, they were kissing," Peyton explains, about to let the tears in her eyes spill over.

Haley stares at her in shock, shakes her head then says, "Excuse me?"

"Brooke and Lucas-"

"No, I heard you. I just can't believe it," Haley says.

"I couldn't believe it either. But I was there and they have obviously been doing this long enough to be comfortable about kissing in public. I can't believe Brooke would do this. She knew why I came home, Haley. She knew that I wanted Lucas. Now she's kissing him! This is like high school all over again," Peyton exclaims, wiping away her tears in frustration.

Haley, always the one to be reasonable, and one to tell the truth says, "Actually, its not. Cause in high school it was the other way around. Remember?"

Peyton looks at her, "That's not the point! The point is my best friend is with Lucas, I mean-I love him, Haley."

Haley pulls Peyton in for a hug and says, "I know you do. But sometimes you have to let the people you love go. If it's meant to be, then they'll come back to you."

Peyton shakes her head, "No, he's clearly chosen who he wants. He really has moved on from me. I guess I should do the same."

"Peyt? What are you going to do now?" Haley asks her friend.

"I'm going to stop comparing every guy out there to Lucas. I'm going to be happy for Brooke, and supportive of her. But it's going to be hard," Peyton answers with a forced smile, then laughs bitterly. "I wonder how long she'll wait to tell me."

"I don't know. Lucas hasn't even told me yet. I'm usually the first to know things about him, other than Nathan," Haley points out.

--

Angie has been in the OR for over two hours, and Brooke is going out of her mind. She's been sitting in he same uncomfortable hospital chair, leg boucing up and down, and holding Lucas' hand for over two hours.

She's a mess.

"Argh! Why haven't they come out, Lucas? I need to know how she is," she says, her voice raspier than normal from the crying.

He squeezes her hand, "I don't know, babe."

Just then, the double doors open, "Who is here for Baby Angie?"

Brooke and Lucas stand and walk over to the nurse. "I'm her guardian while she's here. How is she?" Brooke asks, on the verge of more tears.

"Everything went as expected. She was a real trooper. She's in the recovery room right now. We will move her to Pediatrics, in about an hour. Until then, Just relax and breathe. She's going to be just fine now."

Brooke smiles, "Thank you." The nurse nods and smiles a her, then turns and walks away. Brooke then turns and hugs Lucas. "She's ok. She's ok."

Lucas kisses her head, "I heard. I told you everything would be fine. You should really trust me Brooke Davis."

She looks at him, "I do trust you, Lucas Scott. I love you."

"I love you, too," he says, giving her a peck on the lips.


	3. B Davis, P Sawyer

After seeing that Angie was ok, and being told to leave that visiting hours were over, Brooke and Lucas tell the baby they had grown to love that they'd be back tomorrow.

They reach Brooke's car, and Lucas says, "I'll drive."

Brooke nods mutely and hands him the keys. "Lets go to my place."

"Okay," Lucas says, turning out of the hospital driveway.

The car ride to Brooke's house is filled with silence. No talking from the two adults, and no music, not even the sound Brooke has come to love, Angie's crying, gurgling, or fussing. Lucas pulls the car into the driveway and Brooke turns to him.

"Will you give me a few minutes? I need to talk to Peyton. Please," she asks.

He nods and kisses her cheek, "Sure."

Brooke gets out of the car and walks to her door. She takes a deep breath, _'here goes nothing,'_ she thinks, then opens the door.

"Peyton?" she calls out.

Peyton walks out of her room with her planner in hand. "Hey, B. Davis. How's Angie?" she asks, taking a seat at the counter

"She's fine. She looked so helpless," Brooke answers, sitting next to her friend, willing her tears not to fall.

"She's ok now, Brooke. She's going to live a wonderful life, and its because of you," Peyton assures her.

"Yeah," Brooke whispers. "Look, um, I need to talk to you. You're probably never going to speak to me again, and I'd understand. I've been with Lucas these last few days. I went over to his house a few nights ago because Angie wouldn't stop crying and I needed to get my sketches done, and he helped me with her."

Peyton smiles, "That was nice of him."

Brooke nods, "Yeah, it was. Well, he asked me to stay. We started talking about _everything._ One thing led to another. Peyton, we're trying again."

She's waiting for a slap in the face, a kick on the shin, something. Any reaction, she's ready.

Peyton fakes shock, then looks down.

"I already knew," she said.

Not the reaction Brooke was expecting.

"What?!" Brooke asks, wondering how Peyton could possibly know. Nobody knows, except Angie, but she can't talk. "How?"

"Well, I showed up at the hospital today to check on Angie, and you. You and Lucas were talking to a doctor or nurse, you turned and cried in his chest, then you kissed him. I put two and two together," Peyton explains.

"God, Peyt, I didn't want you to find out like that," Brooke says, and hugs her friend. "This isn't going to cause any weirdness is it?"

Peyton doesn't bother covering up her pain, "I'm not going to lie to you Brooke. It's going to be hard. Seeing you with him. But he's chosen who he wants, and it's clearly not me. I just, I have to move on too. I can't keep holding onto the past. I'm happy if you're happy, Brooke."

She nods, "I'm really happy, Peyt. It's only been approximately 48 hours, but I'm happy."

--

"So, she's ok with this, us? It's not gonna end with us fighting over her again?" Lucas says, laying down on Brooke's bed.

Brooke sits next to him. "No, Lucas, it's not. I'm not gonna lose you again. I can't."

He sits up and kisses her. "You won't. I'm not going anywhere."

She kisses him again, then says, "We need to talk."

"Uh-oh," he says, "Nothing good comes from that phrase."

"No, its nothing bad, I've just been thinking about us a lot," Brooke says, waiting for him to say or do something, when he looks at her and nods she continues, "I love you, Lucas. I was thinking how quickly we got together the other night. I don't regret it for a second. But I want to take things slowly this time. Can we do that?"

He smiles at her. "Of course we can."

"Okay. We can still do the sleepovers, but I want to wait awhile before we make love again," she tells him.

"Just let me know when you're ready," he says, pulling her onto the bed with him.

That's how they fell asleep. Holding each other close, trying to forget what happened earlier that day. Feeling more confident in their new relationship than ever before.


	4. The Return

**Authors Note:**_ Hey guys, I'm SOOOOO sorry about the long wait! My aunt came into town and I was working like crazy because of the 3-day weekend…so I made this chapter a bit longer for you, and I hope you enjoy the surprise at the end! Remember to review! They make me smile!_

Brooke and Lucas return to the hospital to bring Angie home. The doctors said that after her two and a half day stay, she can be released. Lucas has the forms that the doctor filled out, and is waiting at the nurses' station for Brooke and Angie to come out.

Brooke picks the baby up, and covers her with a pink blanket, she thanks the doctor again for helping her.

The doctor smiles, "It was no trouble at all. You are doing a great thing with her, Ms. Davis. Now, she needs to be back here for her post-op check-up in a week. Then when I give her the all clear, she'll be free to return home to her parents."

With that, Brooke slings the diaper bag over her shoulder and walks out off the room. When the double doors open, Lucas turns around.

"There's my Pretty Girls," he says, walking over to them, and kisses Angie's head.

"Lets go home, Luke. She needs her rest," Brooke says, looking down at the sleeping baby.

Lucas takes the diaper bag from Brooke, and wraps his arm around her back. They walk out to Brooke's car, Lucas opens the door where Angie's seat is, and takes the baby from her. He secures her in her seat and places the diaper bag on the floor, then closes the door.

He turns to Brooke who is deep in thought, "What's on your mind, Brooke?

"She's going to be gone next week, Luke," she answers, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to miss her so much."

He doesn't know what to say, so he does the only thing he can think of. He pulls her to his chest and holds her there in a tight embrace. He hates seeing her cry.

"Everything's going to be ok, Brooke. I promise," he vows to her, kissing her head softly.

She nods, "I know. You're right. Still, it's hard."

"Come on, lets get her home," Lucas says, placing another kiss on Brooke's head, then closes the door to her SUV behind her.

When they pull out on to the street, Lucas grabs Brooke's hand, and laces their fingers.

"Hey," he says, getting her attention. "I'll go with you next week. If you want me to."

Brooke smiles, "I'd like that."

They finally arrive at Brooke's house, she grabs the diaper bag, and Lucas comes around and brings Angie, carrier and all, into the house. He follows Brooke through the house and up to her room, and places Angie's car seat on the bed. Brooke takes the baby out of the seat, and gently places her in the crib, and covers the little girl with a _Whinne the Pooh _blanket.

Lucas comes up behind her, and wraps his arms around her tiny waist, he rests his chin on her shoulder. Brooke brings her hands, that were resting on the side of the crib, and places them on Lucas'.

Both adults were content as they were. No words needed to be said. Just holding each other in that moment spoke volumes. Had an outsider walked in, they'd look like a happy family; not two adults who went through hell and back to get where they were today.

--

They finally turn the monitor on, and leave Angie so she can sleep, and go down to the living room. Brooke falls back onto the couch, and sighs. Lucas puts an arm around her shoulders, as she rests her head on his chest.

"This has been a long day," Brooke says, closing her eyes for a moment.

Lucas nods, "Yeah, it has."

"It's going to be so hard to watch her go. I don't know if I can do it," she whispers.

"You can, Brooke. I'll be right there with you. You'll be ok," he assures her. He hates to see her like this. He knows how hard it will be for her when Angie goes back home, and he's going to do everything in his power to make sure she's going to be ok.

Before Brooke has time to say anything, Peyton walks in the front door, noticing how cozy Brooke and Lucas are on the couch. She feels a sting in her heart. She shakes away her thoughts that were beginning to form. She's got to get over this. They're finally happy. She isn't going to ruin anything for them again. She's done enough of that in the past.

"Hey, guys," the blonde says.

"Hey, Peyt," Lucas says, to his ex, the woman who caused so much trouble between him and Brooke in the past. He holds Brooke a little tighter now.

Brooke looks into Lucas' eyes, as if knowing what he's thinking about the three of them. She tares her eyes away from Lucas then says, "Peyton, Angie is going home in a week or so. She's upstairs sleeping."

"Aw, Brooke. I'm sorry," Peyton says to her friend, knowing how attached she has come to that little girl. Feeling the awkwardness in the room Peyton excuses herself, "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I have some work to do."

When she leaves the room, Brooke turns to Lucas, "That was awkward. She's never seen us like this before. Well, other than high school."

"Yeah, but she has to get over all of it. You're the one that I want, and that's final," Lucas says low enough for Brooke to hear.

--

He picks up his phone, and dials 411, when the automated voice comes on, he asks for residents. Gives the voice the name he wants, then writes the phone number down. He dials the new number and waits for someone to answer.

"Hello?" the voice says.

"Hey, is this Haley Scott?" he asks.

"Yes, who is this?" Haley asks, getting suspicious.

"I'm actually calling you because I was wondering if you had Peyton's number. It's--"

--

She's sitting at her desk, listening to Mia's new single, and thinking of new ways to promote the young artist when she is shaken out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone.

She doesn't recognize the phone number, so she answers.

"Hello?"

Its been so long since he's heard her voice, and he falls in love with her all over again.

"Hey, Peyton. Its me," he says.

Her eyes light up for the first time in a long time, and she squeals.

"Jake?"


	5. Jake and Jenny

**Author's Note: **_There is a LOT of Jeyton in this chapter. Don't worry, this will remain a Brucas, I'm just trying to add more Naley and Jeyton. Remember, reviews make me smile! :)_

He smiles, hearing her hopeful voice, "Yeah, Peyt, it's me. How are you?"

Peyton smiles, "I'm doing much better now. I own a record label and my first artist is doing extremely well."

"That's great! I'm glad you're doing well. Look, Jenny and I are moving back to Tree Hill. Nikki is no longer in the picture. She took off a few months before Jenny turned three. I'd like to see you again, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, of course! How is Jenny? She's what? Six or seven now, right?" Peyton asks of the little girl she fell in love with.

Jake laughs, "Yeah, she's six, but she acts much older than her age. She's really smart. She's reading chapter books already. She's amazing."

"When are you gonna be in town?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Jake answers. "We're moving into my parents old house. They're moving to California, and don't want to sell, that's why we're moving back to Tree Hill."

"So what else have you been up to?" Peyton asks the man she considered her first love.

--

Brooke and Lucas are with Angie upstairs. Brooke just finished feeding her, when Lucas says, "It's getting late, I'm gonna head home."

Brooke places the baby back in her crib and turns to Lucas, "Or, you could stay."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asks, walking over to her.

Brooke nods, "I want to be held tonight, Luke."

He nods, he can't say no to Brooke, "Ok, I'll stay."

She leans up and kisses him softly, pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Lucas."

He strokes her hair softly and whispers, "Anything for you, Pretty Girl."

Brooke smiles, "I love you, Broody."

--

The next morning, Lucas, Brooke and the baby are all down in the kitchen. Brooke is making coffee for her and Lucas. She hasn't seen Peyton at all this morning, and figures she's either still sleeping or got an early start. Lucas pick Angie up, and the little girl giggles.

"Brooke, want to get me a jar of baby food and I'll feed her?" Lucas offers.

Brooke nods, "Sure."

He places Angie in her high chair, and puts the bib around her neck, just in time for Brooke to hand over the mashed bananas for Angie's breakfast.

Lucas takes the top off of the food, stirs it then brings the spoon up to Angie's mouth, half of it dribbles down her chin.

"So," Lucas begins. "Since Peyton knows about us, I think its time everyone else knows too."

"You mean Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asks, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I never keep anything from Hales, or Nathan. Hiding us is starting to eat at my conscience."

"We aren't hiding, Lucas. There just hasn't been a good time to bring it up. I haven't even seen Naley since before Angie's surgery," Brooke says, taking offence to what he was implying.

Lucas nods, "You're right, I'm sorry. I just. I want to shout from the rooftops that I finally have you back."

Brooke walks over to him, and kisses him, "That was really sweet of you, Lucas Scott. We'll go over sometime later today. Jamie will be thrilled too. His godparents are together. What more could any kid want?"

--

She was driving to his childhood house on autopilot. She still remembers everything about him. His scent, his voice, is love for his daughter. Everything about him, made her warm inside. After everything with Lucas, she never thought she could feel anything remotely close to this ever again. She hasn't even seen Jake yet, and already her palms are clammy and her heart is pounding wildly against her chest. He said they'd be there in the afternoon, and its already after one. She walks up and sits on the porch, waiting for him, impatiently.

She can't believe she's about to see him again. After all this time. She can't wait to see Jenny. She knows that little girl will not remember her, but she can't help but feel nothing but love for her still.

A car door slams and she is brought out of her thoughts.

"Well, well. Peyton Sawyer," the man on the drivers side of the car says in greeting.

She jumps up and runs over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his find their place around her waist. Jenny watches as the blonde woman hugs her dad, and waits for them to come around to help her out of her booster seat.

"Jake! Its so good to see you," she says, pulling away, and looking deep into his eyes. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Peyt. How long have you been here?" he asks, letting her go, and walking around to the other side of the car where Jenny is.

"Oh, not long," she says, following him.

"You ready to see her?" he asks, gesturing to the closed door. Peyton nods, Jake opens the door, and helps Jenny out of the car. "Jenny, I want you to meet someone."

Peyton gets down to her level, "Hi Jenny. My name is Peyton. You don't remember me because you were just a little baby when I last saw you."

Jenny looks and Peyton and says, "You're the girl in the picture that Daddy has."

Peyton looks up at Jake, Jake averts his eyes, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Without a second thought, Jenny wraps her arms around Peyton's neck and says, "Every time Daddy sees the picture he smiles. I like seeing Daddy smile. Will you stay with us?"

Peyton picks Jenny up and walks with Jake to the front door with them, "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

**AN2: **the picture Jenny is referring to will be linked in my profile, if anyone wants to see it!


	6. Feel This

Jenny is playing with her dolls while Peyton and Jake unload the the rest of their things from his new truck. They've finished bringing in all of Jenny's things, and are working on Jake's boxes.

Jake starts a conversation, one that Peyton had been avoiding.

"Did you try with Lucas when you left four years ago?" he asks.

Peyton looks over at him. "Yes. We were happy for a while, but it didn't work out. I was in LA and he was in New York. It's just one of those things," she says, finally allowing herself to heal from her relationship and past with Lucas. They weren't meant to be.

"I'm sorry, Peyt," Jake says, rubbing her arm.

She looks back at him, and says, "Don't be."

They're lost in each others eyes, both are leaning closer.

"DADDY!" Jenny yells from the other room, causing both adults to jump about a foot apart.

"Yes, Jenny?" Jake asks, looking at Peyton, who has her head down in embarrassment, but a small smile on her face.

"Is my doll house out of the car yet?" the six year old asks.

"It's in your room, sweetie," Jake answers, Peyton smiles at him, he mouths 'sorry' to her.

"Oh, ok. Thank you," Jenny says, soon they hear her little feet running on the hardwood floor to her room.

Peyton looks up, "I should go."

She turns and heads for the door of his room, Jake grabs her arm, swirls her around and kisses her with everything he has.

--

Brooke, Lucas and Angie are standing outside of Naley's door. Both adults nervous as hell, and Angie just along for the fun.

"It's now or never, babe, Brooke says, looking over at Lucas.

"I know. I just don't want Haley to get angry with me. She's a tornado when she's mad," Lucas says with a chuckle.

Brooke nods, "I know. I lived with her, remember?"

Lucas nods, "Good point." He adjusts the baby in his arms, and reaches over and opens the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Uncle Lucas!!" Jamie shouts running to him and Brooke from the kitchen. "Aunt Brooke!"

"Hey Jimmy-Jam," Brooke says, picking up her godson. "How's my favorite five year old today?"

"Great. I drew a new picture. Its for Angie. Wanna see it?" Jamie asks excitedly.

"Yeah, buddy, show me," Brooke says, putting him back down, only to be dragged up the stairs by him.

Haley comes out of the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, buddy," Lucas says, greeting his best friend.

"When were you going to tell me that you and Brooke are back together?" Haley asks, ignoring his greeting.

Lucas holds the baby out so Haley can see her. "Don't fire, I have a baby."

Haley tries her best not to smile at him, but she cracks, "OK, all my artillery is disarmed, but really, Luke. This is big. Why didn't you tell me?"

They go into the living room and sit on the couch, Lucas places Angie on the cushion between them, "With everything going on with Angie, there was never a right time to tell you Hales. Everything happened so fast, and Brooke and I were dealing with Angie and her surgery, that we never thought of anyone else. I'm sorry."

Haley nods. "OK, I'll forgive you. But do you know how much it hurt knowing that Peyton knew something about you before I did? Don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but I'm your best friend. I just want you to be happy, Lucas."

"I know you do, and I am. Brooke's the best. I'm just mad that it took me this long to figure out that she really is my forever," Lucas says.

--

"OK, Jamie, where is your picture?" Brooke asks, sitting on the boy's bed. He rushes over to his desk, and grabs a piece of paper, and walks it back over to Brooke. As soon as Brooke sees it, she starts to tear up. Its a picture of her, Lucas, Jamie and Angie, in what is supposed to be a stroller, and it says, 'We love you, Angie.'

"Aunt Brooke, are you OK? Why are you crying?" Jamie asks, wondering if he shouldn't have showed her his drawing.

She wraps the boy in a hug and says, "Thank you, Jamie. Angie is going to love it. I'm sorry for crying. It's just a really great drawing, buddy."

"OK," Jamie tells her, and kisses her cheek. "I love you, Aunt Brooke."

"I love you too, buddy."

--

"So how is this little one doing?" Haley says, picking up the baby and bouncing her on her knee.

Lucas smiles, "She's doing great. Her post-op check up is in a few days, and if she gets the all clear, she's gonna be on the next flight home to her parents. I'm just worried about Brooke. She's gotten so attached to her. Its going to be hard for her to let her go."

Haley nods, and looks at the baby, "We've all gotten attached to her, Luke. It's gonna be hard on all of us."

"Can I give it to her?" they hear Jamie ask as he and Brooke walk in the room.

"You drew it, you should give it to her," Brooke says, sitting next to Lucas.

Jamie walks up to his mother, who turns Angie to him. "I made you a picture. I hope you like it," Jamie says, showing the baby his drawing. The three adults watch as Angie giggles at Jamie, and reaches for him. He turns to Brooke, "Can I hold her if I sit on the couch and be very careful?"

Brooke looks at Haley, who nods behind Jamie's head that she was OK with it. "Sure buddy, sit up there next to your Mom and Uncle Lucas."

He does so, and waits for his Mom to place the baby on his lap. He smiles at her, kisses her cheek and says, "I love you, Angie, I will never forget you."

The adults tear up at his words, Lucas reaches for Brooke's hand and squeezes.

--

Finally pulling away from the kiss, after what seemed like hours, Peyton rests her forehead on Jakes.

"Wow," she whispers.

"Yeah," he agrees.

She opens her eyes and says, "I can't believe I've gone four years without that."

Jake smiles at her, "I know, it wasn't easy. I still love you, Peyton."

She looks at him, all feelings for Lucas have vanished the moment Jake's lips touched hers again and says, "I've always been in love with you, Jake."

They hear a giggle from the doorway.

"Are you gonna be my mommy, Peyton?" Jenny asks.


	7. Now that I've Found You

**Authors Note: ok...so this chapter just so happend to end the way it did. don't ask me how i got brucas to where they are now...cause i just let my fingers do the typing...lol...reviews are love!!**

_They hear a giggle from the doorway._

_"Are you gonna be my mommy, Peyton?" Jenny asks_

Peyton looks at Jake who is looking at his daughter, "Jenny…we'll talk about this later, ok?"

Jenny nods her head and says, "Ok daddy, but I still think it's a good idea."

Peyton looks down with a smile on her face and Jake watches as the little girl leaves the doorway and heads back to her room.

Peyton looks up at Jake, "I think I should go."

"Peyton, I meant what I said. I'm in love with you, and for the record, I don't regret that kiss at all."

She smiles, "I love you too, Jake, and I don't regret it either. But right now, you need to talk to Jenny. I think she's confused about this situation. I mean, all she knows about me is that I once made her daddy happy, then disappeared. Talk to your daughter, and call me later."

With that, Peyton heads out of the house, and Jake sighs. He makes his way to his daughters room and stands in the doorway watching as she plays with her dolls..

"Jenny," Jake says, causing the little girl to turn around. "Can we talk, sweetie?"

She puts her dolls down and goes over and sits on her bed, "Yeah, daddy."

Jake sits next to her, "Why did you ask if Peyton is your new mommy?"

Jenny looks down, "Cause, I like her daddy. And I know you like her too. I just want a mommy. And I want Peyton to be my mommy. I'm sorry if I made you mad, Daddy."

Jake wraps his daughter in a hug. "You didn't make me mad. You just threw me off. I know you want a mommy, but Peyton and I just saw each other after four years. Give us time ok?"

"Ok," Jenny says. "Daddy, do you think Peyton would let me call her mommy?"

Jake looks at his daughter. "I don't know Jen. You'd have to ask her, but she's not here right now. When we see her again, you can ask her."

--

Peyton walks through the front door of the house and sees Lucas and Brooke talking to each other in the kitchen. For the first time in a long time, she feels nothing for Lucas Scott. Her heart has been mended and she is smiling again. The blonde makes her way to the island and stands next to Brooke.

"Hey guys," she says, "how was Nathan and Haley's?"

Brooke looks at her friend, who has a smile on her face and who looks genuinely happy and answers, "Fine. They already knew about us because of a certain fake blonde…"

Peyton looks down and smiles, "Yeah, sorry about that. I needed someone to talk to."

Brooke laughs, "It's ok. It made our job easier. Where have you been all day?"

Peyton smiles, "Out with an old friend."

Brooke squints her eyes and turns to Lucas, "Hon, excuse us for a minute. If Angie wakes up, she has a bottle already made."

"Ok," Lucas says, furrowing his brow and watches as the girl he loves pulls the blonde into her room.

Brooke closes the door behind them, "Ok, goldilocks, spill. What's going on?"

Peyton smiles a genuine smile, something Brooke hasn't seen her do in a long time.

"Jake's back home."

Brooke smiles, "Really? That is so exciting. Everyone is coming home. God, Jenny must be so big now."

Peyton nods, "Yeah, she's six, and beautiful. She has a picture of me her and Jake, Brooke. She asked me to stay, cause she likes seeing her daddy happy."

Brooke smiles, "That is so cute!"

"I know, right. But that's not the best part," Peyton says, watching as Brooke gets more impatient.

"What Peyt, spill," the brunette says.

"We kissed, Brooke," she says, happily.

"You've been home five minutes and you tell me this now?? Peyton, this is huge! How do you feel about this?"

"I feel…happy. Happier than I've felt in a long time. Today I realized that I was holding on to Lucas because of what Jake said senior year. It's Jake that I really want, Brooke. I'm not letting him go again. Brooke, this time, I'm really not going to hurt you again. Lucas is all yours. I walked in here today, and felt nothing for him but friendship," Peyton explains to Brooke.

Brooke pulls her friend into a hug, "That's great Peyton. Cause I'm really happy with him. I'm so in love with him that it makes my head spin."

Peyton smiles, "It's a great feeling isn't it?"

Brooke smiles and nods, "It's the best feeling."

--

Later that week, Brooke and Lucas are sitting in the doctor's office waiting to hear if Angie could return to her parents or not.

"Well," the doctor says, looking up from his paper work. "Angie is perfectly healthy. She's free to return home to her parents."

Brooke looks down at the baby in her arms, she didn't want him to say she could go home. She looks up at him, trying to put on a brave face, and says, "Ok, thank you doctor."

"You did a great thing here, Brooke. She has you to thank for every moment she has after today," he says.

Brooke nods, "Yeah."

Lucas rubs her thigh, "You ready to go?" Brooke nods, and stands up, while Lucas grabs the car seat and follows suit. "Thank you for your help, doctor."

The men shake hands, and Brooke and Lucas head out of the office.

In the car, Brooke is silent.

"You ok, babe?" Lucas asks.

She nods, "Yeah. It's gonna be so hard to give her back, Luke."

"I know," he says, then grabs her hand. "Brooke, if you still want to, I will be the father to your baby."

She looks over at him, shocked by what he just said and asks, "What?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot, and I really mean it when I say that you _are_ my forever. I want you to be the mother of my children, Brooke," Lucas says.

"Is this going where I think it's going, Lucas?" she asks, tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes, Brooke. In a round about way, I'm asking you to be my wife," he says, pulling into her driveway.

She looks at him, "Oh my god, Lucas."

He looks at her and says, "Is that a yes, or a no?"

She leans in and kisses him, "Of course I'll marry you, Lucas!"


	8. Remember When

**A/N:** so...i had a little bit of trouble with this chapter...thats why there are a lot of flash backs...tell me what you think!!

They've decided to keep their engagement quiet for a few days, at least until after Angie returns to her parents. Maybe even longer, since they just recently got back together. They don't want to answer questions from their friends about rushing things. They know that getting married is what they want, even if they just got together a few weeks ago.

Brooke and Lucas are getting Angie ready for a trip to the beach when Brooke's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Brooke answers.

"_Yes, may I speak with Brooke Davis?"_ the voice on the other end asks.

"This is she," Brooke informs.

"_Hello, Ms. Davis, my name is Mary Heart. I'm calling to inform you that Angie's flight has been moved up. She'll be heading home at 4 pm today,"_ Mary tells her.

Brooke's face falls, "No, she has eight more days."

Lucas looks over at Brooke who is gripping the back of a chair.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Davis. Once the child has been given the all clear, we get them home as soon as possible."_

Brooke hangs up the phone, "She's leaving today, Lucas."

He walks over to her, "When?"

"Her plane leaves at 4," Brooke answers, looking at Angie, who smiles and giggles to her. "It's just you and me at the beach today."

He hugs her, "Come on, babe. Let's get this little lady ready to go. We'll go to the beach later."

Lucas picks Angie up and grabs Brooke's hand and they both walk into Angie's room. Lucas places her in her crib and begins getting her things together. He hands Brooke items and she places them in the diaper bag.

--

Brooke is holding Angie close to her, she had asked Lucas to wait in the car.

Angie has no clue what is going on, and why Brooke is so sad. The baby is to busy playing with Brooke's necklace.

Brooke stands, as the same lady who gave her Angie approaches to take her back.

Angie looks up when she hears Brooke's voice, "I love you little girl. Don't forget me, ok?"

Angie smiles for Brooke one last time and Brooke hands her over before she loses her nerve. She watches as the woman walks away, and as Angie starts to cry and stares at Brooke, reaching over the woman's shoulder to her.

Brooke sobs harder and watches until she can't see them anymore, then turns and as the crowd of people in the busy airport begins to thin, one person sticks out.

She walks over to him. "You came in," Brooke says, getting a nod from Lucas. "I told you not to."

"I know," Lucas says, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

She leans into his hand, sniffles. "She's gone, Luke!"

He nods, holding back tears of his own. "I know."

Just like that, she's in his arms, crying into his chest, needing him to make her pain subside.

"Shh, it's ok," Lucas says, pressing soft kisses to her hair and rubbing her back."

"I miss her already, Lucas," Brooke sobs, holding him tighter.

They walk out of the airport, Brooke hugging Lucas from the side, and his arm over her shoulders.

--

It's late at night, Lucas is watching Brooke sleep. She had fallen asleep from crying a couple hours ago, refusing to let him go. So, he held her as she cried. He kept telling her that Angie is safe, and home with her parents. He told her that he loves her for all she is. He then decided to name off why he loves her, coping his speech from the rain storm senior year. He remembers that night as if it happened yesterday. She had gotten angry over one of his letters.

--FLASHBACK NUMBER 1--

_Brooke is at the counter, doing nothing. The front door is open and Lucas enters, once again drenched. He shuts the door."Well?"He walks to her, "Well, I'd start a fire but all the wood's soaked, I'd… turn on a flashlight but, you know, since it's broken, coz you lost your mind and clobbered me with it," he shakes his head and drops his arms in defeat, "I mean, what got into you, anyway?"He sits down next to her, and they face each other"What got into me?" Brooke asks, astoundedLucas says, "Yeah, I'm sorry your dinner got ruined."Brooke scoffs, "Right, the dinner I was making for you with my stupid apron and my stupid pie!Lucas stands, "OK, I'll start a fire. I just have to find something else to burn."She picks up his letter, "Great, why don't you start with this?"He nods and asks confused, "You want me to burn my letter?"You really are clueless, aren't you?""Look, I put a lot of heart into that letter." he defends himself and his letter." OK, read it, just… just skip to the last line," Brooke says, shoving the letter at him, "Go ahead."Laughing, Lucas asks, "What's wrong with the last line: 'you're my forever'" He drops the letter onto the counter, "It sounds pretty damn good to me.""Yeah, it sounds great," she says, agreeing with him. "It sounded even better when I read it the first time, last spring," by now she is standing and then finishes her thought with, "in another letter you wrote – to Peyton!"She snatches her coat off the back of her chair and stomps to the front door. Lucas looks down._

--END FLASHBACK NUMBER 1--

Lucas laughs out load to that part of his memory. Looking back now, all their fights in high school were pretty entertaining for outsiders. But with their history, their fights always meant something.

He looks down at the sleeping woman in his arms, remembering how angry she was that night.

He called her psychotic.

Which in that fight, she was.

--FLASHBACK 2--

_He shakes his head, "I never sent that letter to Peyton."She screams at him, "And I never sent my letters to you either but they still meant something! She pauses, "Just tell me, why me this time. Why not Peyton?""I can't say anything bad about Peyton. She's my friend, and she's your best friend!""That's OK, you can say bad things about her," Brooke says, showing no emotion.Lucas shakes his head, "Oh, Brooke. The truth is, I care about Peyton.""Then what is the difference?" Brooke asks, frustrated."The difference… the difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton," Lucas says, still trying to convince her. She's just to damn stubborn.She asks sadly, "But why? I need to know why."Lucas gathers his words, and begins to speak, "Because you… kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read! And because… you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because… I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life… and they've both been with you. I mean that's… gotta mean something, right? And because we're both… gonna get pneumonia…but if you need to hear why I love you,… I can go on all night.She finally shows just how cold she is and nods, "You did pretty good."She steps up to him and kisses him._

--END FLASHBACK 2--

Now that he's got her again, and she has agreed to be his wife, he's even more sure of his love for her. He knows they need to talk about the past, but he doesn't want to get into it right now. Not after everything that happened today. She's to emotionally drained to deal with anything.

They'll talk later, he decides, falling asleep next to her.


	9. 3 Couples, 3 Revalations

Angie has been gone for over a week, and while Brooke still misses the girl like crazy, she's returned to her normal bubbly self. Lucas says something, and Brooke cracks up laughing, which gets him laughing too.

"It's good to see you smile again, Brooke," Lucas tells her, his voice soft and caring.

"It's good to be able to smile again. Thank you for everything, Lucas," Brooke says to him, grabbing his hand which is next to her's on the counter.

"Anything for you, Brooke," Lucas says, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips.

She pulls away and asks, "What are you thinking about, handsome?"

He shakes his head and answers, "Not much. You, our future, our past. We really need to talk, Brooke."

"I know," she agrees, "That's the only way we'll work this time. You have no idea how badly I _need_ and _want_ this to work. Cause, Lucas, I won't survive losing you a third time."

"So do I Brooke. I guess it was just child's play with Peyton and Lindsay. I love them, yes. But you are the only one I've been _in_ love with. I need to know why, Brooke. Why did you break up with me senior year?"

She sighs deeply. She knew this question was coming. "I was being stupid. When you told me about Peyton kissing you the day of the shooting...I felt my world shatter, and my heart break. My best friend had betrayed me again. My boyfriend was shutting me out of his life, and to top it all off, I thought I was pregnant."

"You what?" he asks, nearly choking on his soda. "The test was yours," he asks, flashing back to the day.

"No. That test was Haley's. I was just late," she answers. "Stressed out, I guess. Cause 'it' came the next night. In a way I was upset. I was kind of hoping that I was pregnant, cause then the baby would give you reason to be with me and not Peyton," she says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But why'd you do it, Brooke. You haven't answered my question," he urges her to continue with her explanation of the night he lost her.

"I guess I was protecting myself from getting hurt by you again. I guess I wanted to ed things before Peyton got the chance to web cast you guys again."

"She was always an issue for us," he says, the realization even more true looking back on their previous relationships.

She nods, "Yes, she was. But she's not anymore. Lucas, you and I have grown so much since senior year. We are both happy with who we are and are no longer worrying about what the other people around us think. Because let me tell you, in high school, I may have been the most popular girl at Tree Hill High, but I was trying to find myself in who ever caught my eye over the weekends. But then you came along. You made me a better person, Lucas. I don't regret anything we did back then. Because I was with you. You've changed me for the better, and even now, you make me want to do more for others."

"I know we have. We can't keep living in the past. I know that. We just have so much history, that I wish we could rewrite, but we can't. Everything that has happened to us, happened for a reason. I do want to say that I'm sorry," he says, looking her in the eye.

"For what?" she asks, confused.

"For pushing you away after Keith died. For not telling you about Peyton kissing me sooner. For falling into Peyton's waiting arms. For everything I did with Peyton that made you doubt my love for you. For proposing to her. For everything," he rambles out.

"Why did you? You never said much about it that night in New York," now its her turn to ask the questions.

He stares blankly ahead, trying to gather his thoughts, so that when he speaks, they make sense, and don't seem to harsh to the curly haired blonde who he can be friends with dispite their past. "I honestly thought I could be happy with her. She was my girlfriend. I was supposed to love her, which I did; on some level. When I decided to propose I was settling for less, but wanting so much more. I know that sounds horrible to say about a great person. But its true. I proposed to her because I was giving up hope for you and me. I always imagined that when I proposed it would be to you. You would say yes, we'd set a date, get married, then after sometime we'd start a family. You see, Brooke, I've always wanted to be with you. Even when I was with Peyton. When Peyton turned me down, yes, I was upset, but it wasn't the upset that everyone thought. I wasn't upset she turned down my proposal. I was upset because now I had to find someone else to fill the void in my heart where you once were; that's where Lindsay came in. I wanted someone to fill that void so much, that I proposed to Lindsay, and actually made it to the alter and said 'I do'. Then when she left, it was the same cycle all over again. Until just recently," he turns to look at her again, she has tears in her eyes, and a hand over her mouth. She's listening to the man she loves tell her that she was the one for him, and he had been pining for her for five years. "The woman I love, told me she wanted to be with me again. When I proposed this time, it was to the right girl, and she said yes."

She doesn't say anything. She only pulls him to her, and kisses him. Everything he's just told her makes her wonder why she even tried to be happy with someone else over the last five years. First Chase, which was fine. She liked him, he liked her. Then with this guy that Victoria had set her up with, which was just horrible. Then with Owen. He was hot, sure...but he never wanted the same things she did. No one she had ever been with even compared to Lucas Scott. How could they? Lucas was so many things to her. He had done so many things with her, and for her that she's lost track.

When she pulls away from him, she rests her forehead on his, "God, Lucas. We could have been together all these years and happy, had we not been so damn stubborn."

He chuckles, "Yeah, but getting to where we are now, only makes me appreciate you even more. Being with out you for so long made me realize my life isn't worth living if I'm not living it with you. And Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"This was third most embarrassing speech I have ever given in my entire life. Once again, it's been with you," Lucas tells her.

She smiles at him, "The night of the rain storm. That was the first time we made love after we got together again senior year. That was one of the best nights I ever had. You held me again."

He kisses her again. "I'm never letting you go again, Brooke. I mean it this time."

"I'm glad, because I want to have a family with you. I want what Nathan and Haley have."

"We're going to have that, Brooke, I promise."

--

Peyton is walking up the stairs of Jake's house. She thinks about just walking in like she used to do, but opts for the doorbell. When the door opens, she's met with his face.

"Hey," Jake says in greeting to the blonde.

She smiles back, "Hi."

He steps aside, motioning for her to come in. When the door clicks closed behind them, she turns to him. She wants nothing more than to jump in his arms and kiss him again, but he beats her to it. Minus the jumping. He just pulls her to him for the most loving kiss she's ever had.

"I'm glad you are here, because Jenny has something she wants to ask you. She's in her room. Come on," Jake says, taking Peyton's hand and leading her down the hall to Jenny's room. He knocks gently on the door and says, "Jen, Peyton is here."

The little girl turns her head, seeing that Peyton was standing next to her father. The little girl jumps up and rushes to Peyton and hugs her, her little arms around Peyton's waist.

"I missed you, Peyton!" Jenny exclaims, looking up at her.

Peyton smiles, "I missed you too, Jenny. Your daddy says you have something to ask me. What is it, baby girl?"

Jenny pulls away from Peyton and looks down at her hands, and then back up at Peyton. She shifts from foot to foot nervous about her question. "Well, I was wondering if since you and my daddy are kissing and saying 'I love you' to each other, and since you knew me when I was a baby and everything. Would it be OK with you if I call you mommy? Cause I don't have one, and I really like you Peyton. You make my daddy happy, and I just really really want a mommy," Jenny explains, then looks up at Peyton with hopeful blue eyes. "So, can I call you mommy?"

Peyton is shocked, she wasn't expecting this. She doesn't really know what she was expecting. She turns and lookes at Jake, as if to ask if it was ok with him, recieving a nod from the man standing before her, she turns her attention to the little blonde girl. She kneels down to where she is at her level and says, "Jenny, I always wanted to be your mommy. Even when I was sixteen. Yes, you can call me mommy. I just want you to know, that I may not be the best mommy, but I will try to be."

Jenny smiles and throws her arms around Peyton's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much, mommy."

"I love you too, Jenny."

--

Jamie is playing his WII in the living room, and Haley and Nathan are in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner when Haley says something that shocks Nathan.

"I want another baby, Nathan."


	10. OMG!

**AN: **_hey, guys!! I was just sitting in the break room on my half today and all of a sudden had a zap of insperation for this story...you have a couple of surprises heading your way in this chapter! and anyone who wants to be the first to read my chapters of either or both of my BRUCAS stories, message me...i need a beta!! hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review...hopefully more than one word reviews. i really want your input on my stories._

_

* * *

"I want another baby, Nate."_

The glass that was in Nathan's hand shatters the moment it hits the floor, causing Haley to jump back a few inches and James to come running in.

"What was that?!" the five year old asks, noticing that both his parents are on opposite ends of the kitchen.

Haley looks at Nathan and then down to Jamie, "The glass was slippery from some little boy's hands, and Daddy dropped it. Go back to your game, son. We're ok."

Jamie nods and says, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Haley says to Jamie's retreating back. Then turns to Nathan, "I guess that means you don't want a baby?"

"Uh, Hales, that was very unexpected," Nathan says.

Haley nods. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for springing it on you like that. It's just, Jamie is growing so fast, and when Brooke had Angie, I kept remembering Jamie as a baby. I want him to have a permanent best friend. It's just something to think about. Cause, I can't do this with out you, and if you don't want one right now, then we can wait. I just want to put it out there, that I want our family to be more than you, me and James."

Nathan nods, taking this all in. Yes, Jamie was a surprise for them both. But they are both more stable now. Haley has her teaching job and Nathan is one of the Ravens coaches. They aren't in high school anymore. He always wanted a big family, growing up an only child, only to get close to his brother their junior year of high school. He watches as Haley begins to wash the dishes. He smiles.

He walks over behind her, and wraps his arms around her waist, and whispers in her ear, "When do you wanna start trying?"

--

"Congratulations, you have been clean and sober for three months. Here are you release forms, and a list of manditory follow up meetings for the next year. We'll see you in one month, Ms. Gatina. What are your plans now that you're leaving?" the nurse asks, handing over all of the items that Rachel will need for checking out.

Rachel looks up and smiles, she never thought she'd say this about Tree Hill, "I'm going home."

Rachel picks up her bags and papers and leaves the room she once thought of as a prison. Of course that thought only lasted a month. It was in that month that she realized she had to much to live for. She was only 22 years old. Her best friend believed in her enought to bring her back to Tree Hill after finding her half dead in their New York flat, instead of admitting her to a rehab center right then and there. After Victoria made Rachel feel two inches tall, she took Brooke's money, which Peyton had just paid back, and admitted herself in one of the best rehab centers in upstate New York.

She made herself a promise that she'd be clean and sober, and prove to Brooke that she can be the girl she once was. Now that she finished her program, she's off to see just how much has changed in the three months she's been gone. She's going home.

Tree Hill, here she comes!

--

Lucas and Brooke have been considering telling their friends about their engagement. Brooke already has her wedding gown designed in her head, and has gotten one of her designer friends to make Lucas' and the groomsmens' tuxs. All the couple has to do is sit down to pick a date, and figure out who is going to be in the wedding party. For Lucas it's easy. Nate is his best man, Skillz, Mouth, and Jake are his groomsmen. Brooke has to choose between Haley and Peyton as a maid of honor.

She walks in her house after a long day of working at the store to find Lucas sitting on the couch watching the basketball stats on ESPN. She puts her purse and keys on the table and walks over and places herself on his lap, arms around his neck. She leans in and kisses him, "Hi honey, I'm home."

Lucas chuckles, "I see that. How was your day?"

"Long. But it just got better," she answers, and takes the remote from his hands, presses a button, and shuts the television off.

"Hey! I was watching that," Lucas protests, trying to get the remote back.

She smiles, "Tivo, baby. Catch up with the times." They are about to lean in for a heated kiss when they are interrupted by the doorbell. Brooke groans, "Ugh, not now!" She reluctantly pulls herself away from Lucas after the second ring of the bell, "Ok, ok, I'm coming." She opens the door, expecting the person to be Haley or Milli.

"Hi, Whore," the red head greats her.

Brooke's jaw drops to the floor. "Oh. My. God!"

She wraps the woman before her in a bone crushing hug, tears in her eyes, and even lets a few of the tears slip down her cheeks. Rachel responds to the hug, crying also. She mutters that she's sorry, over and over again. "I'm so sorry, Brooke."

Brooke pulls away from the hug, and wipes Rachel's tears, and Rachel does the same for her. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! I fired Victoria the night you left. Where did you go? I'm so glad you're home!" Brooke rambles, and Lucas comes up behind her.

Rachel shakes her head, "Brooke, slow down. Hey, Lucas."

Lucas wraps his friend in a hug, "Hi, Rachel. Its good to see you. Healthy and happy again?"

Rachel nods against his chest, "It's good to be back, trust me."

"So, where have you been?" Brooke says, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the couch, leaving Lucas to get Rachel's bags.

"Well, after the lovely conversation Bitchtoria and I had, and after robbing you blind, I went and checked myself into one of the best rehabs in upstate New York. With one thought in mind, 'I have to prove myself to Brooke, my best friend, the only one who believed in me.' I've been clean and sober for three months, and I was released this morning and I decided that I wanted to come home," Rachel answers, still holding Brooke's hand.

Brooke hugs her again, "I'm so proud of you Rachel. The money you took...it means nothing. All that I care about is that you used it to bring my friend back."

Rachel nods, "Yeah. It was hard, but I'm promising you this now, and Lucas is my whitness, I'm NEVER going down that path again. I don't want to be that girl anymore, and I don't want to disappoint you again."

After a few more minutes of filling in the blanks of the last three months since she's been gone, Rachel asks, "So, what's new in Tree Hill since I left?"

Brooke looks at Lucas who smiles, as if to say, 'go for it.'

"Well, Peyton is no longer pining for Lucas, she's with her first love, Jake Jegalski again, and they are happier than she ever was with Lucas, no offense," Brooke says, smiling at the blonde man sitting on her coffee table, she'll have to talk to him about that later. "Naley and Jamie are doing great. Nate is training for basketball again, and Jamie is just getting smarter by the day. There is also going to be a wedding in town in a few months, maybe a year."

Rachel's eyes widen, "Who's wedding?"

Brooke smiles and says, "Mine and Lucas'. We're engaged, Rach."

Rachel's face mirrors Brookes when she opened the door. "What?! How?! When?!"

Brooke giggles, "Well, we started hanging out more, after Lindsay left. I was a foster mom to a beautiful little girl, and she was the baby that cried all day, and one night I was at the breaking point, and showed up on Lucas' door step near tears myself, and he played with her and I got my sketeches done for Macy's. When I decided it was time to go, Lucas said stay. I don't know what happened, but I realized that if I was pregnant junior year, then there would have been no Peyton to destroy us, and I could have had the family that I want so bad. So, I kissed him. I told him pretty much what I told you, and here we are."

"Huh, so, Brucas is back?" Rachel says, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, we are back, and stronger than ever. It's for real this time, I'm not going to lose him again," Brooke says, grabbing Lucas' hand.

"No, you're not," Lucas agrees, then turn to Rachel when she says his name. "Yeah?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you two are back together, because Brooke is truly happy with you. But know this, if you hurt her again, in any way, your ass is mine," Rachel threatens.

Lucas nods, "I believe that. I'm not going to hurt her again, Rachel. I've grown up and I know what I want. I want Brooke."

"So, any plans for the wedding yet? Cause I can help," Rachel offers.

Brooke shakes her head, "None as of yet. You are actually the first person we've told. Aside from Karen and Andy. Naley and Jeyton don't know yet. We're keeping it low key for right now because we've only been back together for two months."

"Well, when you decide you're ready to plan, I'll help you. I want to be there for everything, Brooke," she tells her friend.

"You will be, Rach."


	11. Feeling a Moment

**Authors Note:** Hey guys. Just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner. I had so much stuff going on over the weekend which include walking off of my job cause the assistant manager pissed me off, and my mom's 50th birthday. I sent this chapter to my **beta** and she reviewed it for me...so thank you to **Carabell** or **broodygirl!!**

thanks to those who reviewed! keep them coming!

* * *

From her seat on the park bench where she sat with her head resting into Jake's side, Peyton could see the smiling face of Jenny Jegalski as she came down the red plastic slide again, burning off all her unused energy.

"She's beautiful, Jake. You've done a great job with her," Peyton complements, watching as Jenny slides down the slide, then runs back around to do it again.

Jake smiles, "Thank you. It has been hard, being a single father, but I wouldn't give up these last six years for the world."

Peyton looks at him, "Do you ever think about what it would be like if I hadn't left Savannah?"

It takes him a minuet to answer and when he dose she can't read the emotion in his eyes, "All the time Pey. I really wanted you to stay, I hoped you'd love me enough to stay, but you left." He stares out at Jenny, "And I just watched you go; I should have stopped you," Jake says, the whole time watching Jenny.

"This isn't going to sound right, what I'm about to say, but just hear me out, ok?" Peyton begins, only continuing when Jake nods. "I'm glad you let me go. Lucas and I, we had a great relationship for a while, and then when I moved to LA we drifted apart, and lost each other. He even proposed as a way to keep me near him. I told him 'someday'. But the reason I said no, is because I didn't want to settle down with him. I think when I came home, I was in love with the idea of marriage, and wanting to be married to someone. When I came home, yes, it was for Lucas. But now that he's with Brooke, and he's made it very clear that we are meant to be only friends, I don't know why I even tried to get him back. I've grown up so much these last four years, Jake. My mind is clear, and my heart is no longer conflicted. I want to be with you. I want to be Jenny's mom, and I want everything that Nathan and Haley have; and I want it with you."

"Wow," Jake says, after a long pause. He never knew that the curly haired artist could talk that much. "I'm really glad you feel that way, Peyton. I plan on marrying you someday soon. I know we've only been back together for a few weeks, but I've never stopped loving you."

"Mommy, Daddy, watch me!" Jenny shouts from across the playground. Both adults turn to see Jenny swinging her legs to gain motion on the swing.

Peyton smiles, "You're doing so good, sweetie!"

Jenny smiles back, "Thanks, Mommy!"

--

Rachel makes her way to the kitchen and pulls herself out a glass and pours some orange juice. She's never felt so at ease and rested before. She's glad to be home. She knows that she can't stay with Brooke forever, but she just arrived home yesterday. She needs to get a job and find an apartment so the happy couple can have their house back. Her thoughts are interrupted as Brooke enters the kitchen.

"Hey, Bitch. Did you sleep well?" Brooke asks, taking Rachel's juice and having a sip.

Rachel grabs the glass back, "Better than I have in the last three months. It's nice to have a bed that is comfortable and doesn't smell like it's been sterilized."

Brooke smiles sadly at her friend, knowing that being away from her friends for the three months must have been hard on her, and turns to make some coffee. Wanting to change the subject, she asks, "So, what are your plans for today, Rach?"

"I'm thinking about going out and finding a job so I can get an apartment. I can't stay here with you and Lucas forever. I'm sure Peyton will want her room back at some point. Speaking of; where is that whore?" Rachel asks with a smirk.

"She's been staying with Jake and Jenny a lot. I have a feeling that I'm going to be losing her soon. They've been doing really good. She and Lucas are civil to each other which is great, considering their past. I just really think she and Jake are meant to be, though I knew it in high school."

This makes Rachel wonder, "If you knew Peyton and this Jake guy were meant to be in high school, then why did you push her and Lucas together, and even agree that they had this 'epic romance'? That doesn't make any sense Brooke."

Brooke looks over to Rachel and says, "I lived with you for the last half of senior year, you should know."

"Brooke, all I know is you were crazy in love with Lucas one day, then the next you're not. But you cried yourself to sleep every night, for the rest of the year, even when you were with Chase," Rachel says, taking a sip of her juice and eyeing Brooke knowingly.

Brooke looks down, knowing she's right. "I wanted the boy I loved and the girl I loved to be happy."

As Brooke walks over to the coffee maker and begins to brew a pot, Rachel takes that as her cue to continue the conversation, "That's very noble of you Brooke. But what about you? You always put others before yourself. Promise me you won't do that again. Unless it's your family, cause I expect a niece or nephew out of you and Lucas sometime soon." Brooke giggles, and so does Rachel. "I just want the girl I love to be happy with the boy she's loved since high school. Okay?"

Brooke presses a button on the coffee maker and turns to her friend. "I promise. I'm not going to lose him again, Rachel. I can't."

Rachel is about to say something, when the front door opens, "Hey Brooke, hey Rachel," Peyton says in a rushed greeting and walks into her room, only to come back out seconds later. "Rachel?!"

Rachel smiles at her, "Hey Goldilocks."

Peyton smiles back. Same old Rachel. "When did you get here, where were you?"

Rachel explains that she took Brooke's money and got help and has been sober for three months. She's had a feeling she'd be giving this speech one more time to Haley and Nathan...maybe she should have called a meeting.

"What brings you home, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asks, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm moving out," Peyton says, then turns to Rachel, "You can have my room."

"Thanks Pey--"

"Wait, you're moving out? So things must be going good with Jake?" Brooke asks, happy that her friend has found the guy she wants, and isn't going after Lucas anymore.

Peyton nods, "Yeah, it is. He pretty much asked me to marry him today."

"WHAT?!" Brooke and Rachel shout simultaneously.

"Well, he said 'I plan on marrying you someday soon', but we talked, and he wants me to move in with him, and so does Jenny."

"Mistress?" Rachel asks raising her eyebrows sarcastically.

"Daughter," Peyton corrects.

"I can't see you as a mom, Peyton," Rachel tells the blonde clearly trying to picture Peyton with a baby.

"I've pretty much been Jenny's mom since she was six months old. Her mom never wanted her…" Peyton continues to tell Rachel all about Nikki, and her antics, and how Jenny asked her to be her mommy, and she couldn't say no. "That little girl has me wrapped around her finger, and she knows it."

The three friends laugh and Peyton leaves to go and pack up her room. Lucas walks into

the kitchen and kisses Brooke good morning.

"Guys, please. Don't make me gag," Rachel says, holding her finger to her tongue and fake gagging.

"Good morning to you too, Rachel," Lucas says pulling way from Brooke to give Rachel a friendly peck on the cheek, then gets a coffee cup for himself.

"Morning, Lucas," Rachel returns to the blonde.

--

_Ring, ring, ring_

Haley's cell phone starts going off, she presses the button on her Bluetooth and says,

"Hello?"

_"Hey Tutor Wife!"_ Brooke's cheerful voice greets her.

Haley smiles at the familiar nick name. "Hey, Tigger. What's up?"

_"Oh nothing much, the store is really slow today, so I decided to call one of my best friends. Is that so wrong of me?"_ Brooke asks.

'NO! Not at all,' Haley tells her.

_"Good. Hey, I'm calling to invite you to lunch with me, Lucas, and Peyton. I have a couple of things I'd like to bring up wit you and Nathan. Since Peyton lives with me, she already knows about one. So, can you join us?"_ Brooke asks, with a devious smile playing on her lips, thank goodness Haley can't see her.

"Yeah, we'll be there. I'm actually on my way to get Nate from the gym right now. What time and where?" Haley asks, pulling in to Tree Hill High's parking lot.

_"11:45, Applebee's,"_ Brooke tells her.

"Okay, we'll be there."

The two friends hang up the phone, and Brooke smiles. She and Lucas are going to tell Haley and Nathan about their engagement, and Rachel being home, since she's going to be at lunch too, they'll figure that part out by themselves.

--

Lucas and Brooke walk into Applebee's holding hands and looking very much in love, Rachel tagging along behind them.

"How many?" the hostess asks, looking to Lucas.

"We're expecting four more," Lucas tells her.

She looks down at her seating chart and back up at them, "Alright, follow me."

Lucas, Brooke and Rachel follow her towards the back of the restaurant and she places menus in the middle of the table, and tells them that their waiter will be along shortly to get their drink orders.

As the hostess leaves, Haley and Nathan walk up, both instantly noticing the red head.

"Rachel?" Haley asks shocked that Brooke didn't tell her that she was back in Tree Hill. Rachel stands and brings Haley in for a hug, Haley is shocked by the gesture but returns the hug anyway raising her eyebrows towards Brooke in a gesture of confusion. Brooke just smiles.

"I'm so sorry, Haley. For everything I've put you and your family through. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Rachel says, pulling away from the hug and looking into the English teacher's eyes.

Haley nods, "You're forgiven. Just don't go after my husband again."

She and Rachel share a laugh and Rachel says, "I promise." She looks over at Nathan. "Hi Hotshot."

Nathan rolls his eyes, and pulls his friend in for a hug, "Good to see you again, Rach."

Soon after Haley and Nathan arrive, Jake and Peyton show up. They left Jenny with one of her friends so the group could spend time talking about their high school days. Once the food arrives, Brooke gets everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone knows that Lucas and I are back together and happy. We have some news," Brooke looks to Lucas who is smiling.

Lucas puts his hand on Brooke's thigh, "Guys, we're engaged."

Brooke and Lucas take in the faces of their friends. Haley and Peyton's jaws are on the floor, Nathan and Jake are smiling, and Rachel was the first to know, so she's smiling from ear to ear.

"How long have you guys been engaged?" Haley asks them.

"A little over a month, now," Brooke answers, and Haley is about to say something, but Brooke stops her, "No, Haley. We wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile. He proposed right after Angie left, and we didn't want you guys to think we were rushing into anything. You, of all people know me better than that. You lived with me for six months. You know that this is what I wanted back then, and I still want it now. Please, Haley, don't be angry that we didn't tell you right away." Brooke rambled her prepared speech, hoping Haley would understand.

Haley stands and pulls Brooke up with her and hugs her. "I was going to say, welcome to the family, Brooke. You do realize that we are going to be sisters, right?"

Brooke smiles, and they both squeal at the thought of being related, even if it is by marriage.

Peyton is the next one to stand and wrap Brooke in a hug, she whispers in her ear, "Who would have thought that you'd be the one to win Lucas's heart back. I'm happy for you Brooke."

Brooke pulls away, "You're not mad, Peyt?"

Peyton shakes her head, "Why would I be mad? Brooke, I told you, I don't want Lucas anymore. I've got my guy back. You go be happy B. Davis."

"Thank you, P. Sawyer."

Nathan reaches over the table and shakes Lucas's hand, "Congratulations, Bro. Piece of Advice?"

"Sure," Lucas says, pulling his hand back and places it back on Brooke's thigh when she sits.

"Your wife is always right."

Lucas laughs, "Yeah, I learned that early on."

Brooke slaps Lucas's arm playfully, "Hey!"

"I love you," Lucas whisper in her ear, she smiles.

"I love you too, Luke."

"Well, guys, what else has happened in Tree Hill since I've been gone?" Jake asks.

Everyone groans at his question. Each knowing this is going to be a long lunch!


	12. Half on a Baby

**Authors Note:** ok...so the last chapter didn't recieve as many reviews. I hope this one gets a lot. **BIG** thank you to my beta Carabell! (sorry, spelled her name wrong in the first chapter i posted) She's awesome! She's about to be a mommy...so a BIG congratualtions to her! Can't wait to hear all about mommyhood...anyhow...on with the story!

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok, Brooke?" Haley asks her soon to be sister in law as she exist the bathroom for the third time in fifteen minutes.

Brooke nods, "Yeah, it's just a bug. It'll pass."

Haley nods, still not convinced. Brooke had been sick all day, and the last few days as well. Maybe she's…no, she can't be.

Can she?

"Brooke, please don't get mad at me for asking, but, do you think you could be pregnant?" Haley asks, placing the magazine she was thumbing through on the table.

Brooke busts into a fit of giggles and her face is turning red as she struggles to breathe. "What? Haley, that's crazy."

"But what if it's not as crazy as it sounds. Think about it, Brooke. You've been sick for the last few days. You can't keep anything down, and the smell of coffee repulses you. Something's up. I think you may be pregnant," Haley explains, listing all of the symptoms Brooke has had.

Brooke expression becomes serious and Haley's not sure if she is going to cry or throw up again.

"Oh God. Haley, what if I am? What am I going to do? Lucas and I aren't married yet. This isn't how I wanted to start a family. I'm gonna be sick," Brooke exclaims, and jumps off the couch and slams the bathroom door shut behind her.

Haley rushes to the bathroom after her friend, and lets herself in. She bunches up Brooke's chocolate locks and rubs her back. "It's gonna be ok, Tigger."

Brooke shakes her head, "You don't know that. What if he leaves me?"

Haley looks at her shocked. "Have you met Lucas? Brooke, he'd never leave you. The most he would do is go to the River court and shoot hoops with Nathan and Jake. Talk about this with them in one of their manly chats that they have, and come back to you and be scared, yes. But also, overjoyed."

Brooke wants to believe Haley, but all she does is flashback to when she had her pregnancy scare junior year.

_She sees him sitting on the picnic table lost in thought. She walks up to him, her face still stained with tears. He looks over at her and she finally makes eye contact._

_"I need to talk to you," she says, just above a whisper._

_He shakes his thoughts away, taking note of the fact that she is standing before him, being civil. "Okay," he responds._

_"I spent the entire night trying to avoid this, or ignore it, but I can't. So I just gotta say it," she explains, looking in to his eyes._

_He squints, "Brooke, what's up?"_

_She takes a deep breath as new tears form in her eyes. "I-I think I'm pregnant."_

_And he looks scared. She's never seen a guy look as scared as Lucas does right then. He finally speaks. "What do you mean, you 'think' ?"_

_"I mean I'm late. Like late," she answers._

_"Well…did you take a test?" he asks, she shakes her head 'no' at him. "Okay. Okay, um…look, we have to know. Okay? Maybe…maybe it's just a false alarm. Come on, drug store's still open…we'll do it together. Okay?"_

_She nods, and follows him off the river court.  
_

Okay, so that was a false alarm and they were in high school. But, what if this isn't just a scare?

"Will you go with me, Haley?" Brooke asks, looking up at her friend.

Haley smiles. "Of course I will, Brooke. Let's go to the Walgreen's down the street. It'll be okay, Tigger. I promise"

Haley helps Brooke off of the bathroom floor, and they make their way to the car. Brooke gets in the passenger side and buckles up. The car ride is silent, as Brooke gets used to the idea that she is possibly pregnant.

And it scares her. Yes, she wants a baby more than anything, and with Lucas, but they aren't even married yet. Peyton just moved out, Rachel is moving in. Their lives are already becoming hectic, and they haven't even started thinking about a wedding date yet.

It's not the money that is concerning Brooke. She and Lucas both have more than enough money to raise a family. Her fashion line alone is enough to support her and Lucas. Plus the money he gets as Head Coach of the Ravens and from his novels. Then what is bothering her so much about this? Shouldn't she be happy?

Her inner questioning is interrupted as Haley shouts her name for the third time.

"Brooke?" She turns and looks at Haley with an arched eyebrow. "We're here. You ready?"

"No, but I guess I have to be," she answers, grabbing her purse and getting out of the car.

Haley walks around and links her arm with Brooke's. They walk in the store and head over to the pharmacy. They reach the isle with the pregnancy tests and Brooke gasps. "Well…there's like a thousand! What one do I use, Haley?"

Haley sighs, trying to find the right words. She knows she needs to stay calm for Brooke "Well, you can use 'Clear Blue Easy', but I hear that 'EPT' is the best one. Why don't you get a few, take them and see what the results are. Then we'll call and make an appointment with your doctor to get the results confirmed no matter what they are?"

"Okay," Brooke says, running on auto pilot. Haley could have told her to do a naked tap dance in the baby food isel and she would have complied without question.

Brooke walks out of the bathroom and sits next to Haley at the counter.

"Well?" Haley asks, so impatient she had forgotten about the waiting process.

"Now, we wait. I just hope Lucas doesn't come home yet. I don't want to freak him out when I don't know anything," Brooke says, looking down at her hands.

Haley nods. "Just don't be like me and wait until Lucas gets the offer of his dreams."

Brooke smiles at the memory of how Haley told Nathan about Jamie. "Don't worry, I won't. Hales, you have to promise me not to say anything to anyone about this. At least not until I tell Luke. Please?"

Brooke's eyes are pleading with Haley. "Of course Brooke."

Haley tries to take Brooke's mind off of the results of the tests. She talks about how glad she is that she doesn't have to grade another final. She talks about Jamie getting over his fear of swimming, and how they practically have to drag him out of the pool by his swim trunks to get him out.

Haley then turns serious, "Brooke, if the tests come back positive, I want you to know that you are going to be a great mother. I watched you with Angie, and I watch you with Jamie all the time. I know you can do this; you and Lucas."

Brooke smiles a teary smile and hugs her friend. "Thanks, Haley. I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime Tigger, I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't been there when I found out about Jamie."

Brooke sighs and looks at the clock. "It's time." She stands and walks into the bathroom. She doesn't even look down. "Haley!"

Haley walks in, "Yeah."

Brooke looks over at her. "Can you look for me? I'm too scared."

She smiles. "Sure. Give me your hand." Brooke does so, and watches as Haley looks down to the counter. A small smile graces her face and she turns to Brooke, "It's about time Lucas makes me an aunt. Brooke, they're all positive."

Brooke leans in and hugs Haley. She starts to cry. She's not sure if she's happy, or if she's just overwhelmed. One thing is for sure, she's got to tell Lucas. She knows it's strange and even though she just found out, she already loves this baby so much.

Brooke pulls away, and wipes her tears, "I have to tell Lucas. Can we take a rain check on lunch?"

"Absolutely! Call me with the details later. I can't wait to tell Nathan," Haley says excitedly.

"Haley…"

She already knows what Brooke's about to say "Don't worry, I'll tell him after you call me. Congratulations, Brooke."

"Thanks," Brooke says a small smile gracing her face.

An hour or so later, Brooke greets Lucas at the door with a kiss.

"Hey, how was your day?" Brooke says, after pulling away from the kiss and leading Lucas to the couch.

Lucas plops down on the couch pulling her onto his lap and sighs, "It was long. But it's getting better. What did you do all day?"

"Not much. I just hung out with Haley for a couple of hours. We talked a lot, which is good, since we haven't been able to a lot lately," Brooke answers. "But there is something I need to tell you, Broody. I think it's a good thing, I just hope you do."

Lucas sits up straighter on the couch and turns to her, "Brooke, what's up?"

"Well, you know how I've been sick these last few days?" she receives a nod from him, and continues. "Haley and I went to Walgreen's and I bought three pregnancy tests."

Lucas raises his eyebrows, "You bought what?"

Her eyes fill with tears as she stares into his unreadable eyes. "I, we're pregnant, Lucas."

"Are you sure? No doubt in your mind?" Lucas asks wanting to make sure he's not getting his hopes up.

She nods. "The three I took were all positive. But I called my doctor and made a confirmation appointment for tomorrow morning at 10:30."

He nods taking all the information in. Brooke's pregnant. He's going to be a father. Brooke is the mother of his baby. Anyway puts it, he's going to be afather in a few short months. For the first time since she's told him, he smiles. He wants to scream and jump for joy but he settles for pulling her to him in a fierce hug. He kisses her neck, then moves to her cheek, and finally makes it to her lips. The kiss is gentle and full of the happiness that is coursing through him.

He rests his forehead on Brooke's and says, "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

She lets a tear escape from her hazel eyes and says, "Yes, you are. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm more than 'okay', Brooke. I'm thrilled."


	13. Everything I Wanted

**Authors Note: **This hasn't been beta read, as I'm not sure if my Beta has had her baby yet. So Carabell, if you're reading this chapter. I hope you are enjoying motherhood, if your baby has decided to grace you with it's presence :) This chapter is for you!!

Hope you enjoy this guys. Tell me what you think. Reviews are love, leave some.

* * *

The next morning, Lucas rolls over to pull Brooke to him, but is met with cold sheets, and the sound of her getting sick in their bathroom. He quickly gets out of bed and rushes to her side. Kneeling behind her, he pulls her hair out of her face and rubs her back in soothing circles.

Once she is done, she leans back into his chest, he kisses her head. "You OK?"

"Just peachy," she answers, sarcasim drippin in her voice. "I hate being sick."

He kisses her head once more, "I know you do. I'm so sorry Brooke."

She turns in his arms, "For what?"

"For you having to be sick. I hate that I have to watch you suffer like this," Lucas says, he really feels bad that he did the easy part in the parenting situation.

She shakes her head, "Lucas, don't be sorry. I'm more than happy about this pregnancy. Our baby is growing inside me right now. As long as our baby is healthy when it's born, I wouldn't mind being sick the whole pregnancy."

During her speech, she placed his hand on her lower abdomen and laced their fingers over their growing child.

"I love you, Pretty Girl," he tells her with a smile and moves to kiss her softly on the lips.

She pulls away, "I love you too, Daddy. But let me brush my teeth first."

He nods and helps her stand up. She heads to the sink and starts to brush her teeth. Lucas stands back an admires her. She's beautiful even when she's not trying to be. She turns and looks at him.

Smiling she asks, "What are you staring at?"

Lucas walks over, wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her like wanted to before. "I'm admiring the mother of my children, and soon to be wife. Is there something wrong with that?"

She kisses him once more. "Not at all, Mr. Scott."

"Good," he replies, and kisses her with lust filled eyes, and backs her into their bedroom. He gently lays her down on the bed and moves to rest on his elbows so he won't crush her.

"God, Lucas," Brooke moans when he moves his lips to her neck.

"When is your appointment?" Lucas asks, stopping his attack on her neck to pull her nighty up over her head.

She begins pushing his boxers down over his hips. "10:30," she sighs out, as his hand comes in contact with her exposed breast.

"Thank god," he says, noticing that it is only 7:30.

--

Hand in hand, Lucas and Brooke walk in to a doctors office. There are women in various stages of pregnancy scattered around the room. They walk up to the receptionist and Brooke introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, I'm here for a doctors appointment with Dr. Garcia."

The woman looks up and hands Brooke a clip board. "I need you to fill out the information and bring it up to me when you're finished. We'll call you when Dr. Garcia is ready for you."

Brooke smiles, "Thank you." She and Lucas take a seat. Brooke begins to fill out the stack of paper work she was handed. She looks over to Lucas who is lost in thought, brooding as per usual. "You OK, babe?"

Lucas looks over at her. "Yeah. I've just never been one for doctors offices."

"You didn't have to come with me, Luke," Brooke tells him.

Lucas takes her hand. "Brooke, wild dogs couldn't keep me away from you today. This is my baby too, I'm going to be here with you every step of the way. So you're just gonna have to deal with that."

Brooke smiles and leans over, kissing him on the lips softly. "Then quit complaining. We're going to be seeing a lot of this office during the next nine months."

"Thanks for your concern, honey," Lucas tells her jokingly.

"You're welcome," Brooke says, clipping the pen to the top of the clip board and takes it back to the receptionist. When Brooks sits back down, she grabs Lucas's hand and laces their fingers. "I'm nervous."

Lucas squeezes her hand, "Me too, babe."

"Brooke Davis," a nurse calls from the doorway. Brooke and Lucas walk over to her and she smiles at them, "Right this way."

The woman leads them down the hall and into an exam room. "Brooke, we need you to change into the gown we have provided. The doctor will be with you momentarily."

Brooke quickly changes into the gown and hops up onto the table, Lucas at her side. A few minutes pass and there is a knock on the door, and a young doctor comes in. "Morning, I'm Dr. Garcia. You must be Brooke," the doctor introduces himself, as he extends his hand towards Brooke.

"Yes. I'm Brooke Davis, and this is my fiance, Lucas Scott," Brooke explains, gesturing to Luke.

The men shake hands, as Lucas tells the man, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Well, since you're here, you are either pregnant or trying to be," the doctor says at a lame attempt for a joke.

"I took three home tests and they were all positive. Also, I've been sick every morning for the past two weeks. I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant, I would just like to confirm it," Brooke explains, Lucas grabbing her hand again.

Dr. Garcia nods, and looks down at her chart, which only contains the paperwork she filled out when she arrived. "Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to do an ultrasound to confirm or deny your pregnancy, and we'll go from there. Okay?"

"Okay," Brooke agrees, feeling even more nervous than before. She told herself she wasn't going to get excited about 'possibly' being pregnant until she found out for sure. However, she couldn't help it. She's wanted a baby of her own since before she had taken care of Angie. She's even more excited that Lucas is the father. She has to be pregnant. She is showing all the signs. She's late, she's sick at all hours of the day, her hormones are going crazy, and she's been over emotional.

The doctor stands and brings a machine over to the side of her bed. He sets up the equipment and places a drape over Brooke's lower half and says, turning around to give Brooke privacy, "Lift the gown to above your belly button, and adjust the drap to where you are covered, please."

Once she's finished she says, "Ok, you can turn around now."

"This gel will be a bit on the chilly side," Garcia warns, as he takes the tube and squirts the clear gel on Brooke's tummy.

"Ooh...that is freezing!" Brooke exclaims, Lucas giggles and so does the doctor.

"I warned you," the doctor teases.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be that cold," Brooke explains, laughing along with them.

The doctor grabs the wand, and sobers up, "Okay, here we go."

Brooke and Lucas watch the small computer screen with a black and white image. The doctor moves the wand around, punches a few buttons on the keyboard and soon a noise fills the room. "What's that?" Lucas asks, taking the words out of Brooke's mouth.

The doctor turns and smiles at them. "That is your baby's heartbeat."

Brooke's eyes fill with tears. "Oh my gosh." She looks at Lucas, "Luke, that's our baby."

Lucas nods, misty eyed also. "I know."

Brooke turns her attention back to the screen and asks the doctor, "Where is it? I don't see anything."

Dr. Garcia freezes the image and points to a circle on the screen. "There isn't much to your baby yet, you're still very early on in your pregnancy, but this is the amniotic sack, and the embryo. The white patch that is moving very fast when the image isn't frozen, would be your baby's heartbeat."

Lucas wipes Brooke's tears as she decides, "That is the most beautiful black dot I have ever seen."

--

Later that evening, Brooke is on the phone with Haley.

"You can tell Nathan," Brooke says into the receiver to an anxious Haley.

Haley squeals, _"Great! I'm so excited for you Brooke. I'm going to be an Aunt. I can spoil your kid just as much as you do Jamie! Ooh, sweet revenge"_

"God help me," Brooke giggles.

_"Well, I'm going to go tell Nathan the good news. OH! What did Karen say when you told her?"_ Haley asks.

Brooke's eyes widen. "Oh god! Haley! She doesn't even know that Lucas and I are engaged. She knew we were dating. Lucas told her a couple days before we told you. But she doesn't know about the engagement, or the baby."

_"You better get on that."_

"Yeah. I gotta go Hales. I have to go talk with Lucas about Karen."

_"Alright. Congratulations again, Tigger. Love you," _Haley tells her best friend.

"I love you too, Tutor Aunt," Brooke says, giving Haley another nick name, which earns her a giggle.

_"Bye."_

--

"Lucas Eugene Scott!!" Brooke yells, walking down the hall to the room that he turned into an office for them.

"Whats up?" he says, pulling his busy fingers away from his keyboard.

"Whats up? Whats up? Lucas! We haven't told your mom about our engagement or that she's going to be a grandmother!"

Lucas's mouth forms an 'O'. "We're in trouble."

Brooke nods. "Yeah. Deep trouble."


	14. It’s so good to see you again, Karen

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews guys...I know it takes me a while to get these chapters out, but the reviews really do help. I would like to thank **Carabell** for her beta read. And for those of you who have asked about an update on her and the new little one, she had a little girl that she named Brooklyn Dawn; both mommy and baby are doing fantastic.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget, reviews are love!

* * *

After realizing that they forgot to tell Karen, Brooke tells Lucas he needs to call her and have her come home for a few days. That Karen deserves more than just a phone call letting her know that she's going to have two new members of the family. Lucas closes the door to his office, and sighs, trying to collect himself before he makes the call. He picks up his cell phone, and dials his mothers number, pacing the floor, stopping to sit in the desk chair that Brooke insisted he use because it is 'Sooo comfortable.'

"Hey, Ma," Lucas greets with a shaky voice, he glances over to the picture of him and Brooke he has sitting on his desk.

"_Hi Lucas. How are you? How's Brooke?" _Karen is so excited to hear from her son that she nearly forgets to breathe as she bombards him with questions.

Lucas smiles hearing Brooke's name. "We're great, Ma. How's Lily? Andy?" he is not as nervous anymore hearing the happiness in his mothers voice calming him.

Karen tells Lucas that they are both great. She swears Lily is growing a foot a day, when really she's only grown a few inches.

"_Not that I'm not thrilled you called, but what's going on Luke?" _Busted , Karen Roe is anything but clueless.

"Do you know when you'll back here? Brooke and I want to talk to you, but we want you here," Lucas explains, hoping Karen doesn't read between the lines.

She does. _"Lucas, when's the wedding?"_ Karen asks knowingly, excitement in her voice. Happy that her son had finally opened his eyes to what she had always known; Brooke Davis was the one for him.

Lucas plays the clueless card. He and Brooke want to tell her together. "There isn't a wedding, Ma. We just want to see you. With Brooke's store, me coaching the Ravens and trying to write, there is no time. Will you come home for a few days?"

Karen smiles, _"Sure. I'm glad you're not rushing things with Brooke." _He can practically hear the disappointment in her voice and he feels a pang of guilt for lying to her.

'_We've been back together for four months, just got engaged and we're having a baby. No, we're not rushing things,'_ Lucas thinks, rolling his eyes.

--

After hanging up with his mother, Lucas goes out to the livingroom and sees Brooke. He notices that she's sitting on the couch, one hand laying on her stomach, the other she's going to town chewing her perfectly manicured finger nails. He shakes his head at her nervousness, truth be told, he's nervous to. He walks to the couch and sits beside her throwing his arm around her shoulders and she rests her head on his chest.

"Well?" she questions.

"She'll be here in a couple days," Lucas answers, kissing the top of her head.

"Good."

"She asked me when the wedding was," Lucas says, Brooke pulls away from him.

"What? H-How does she know?" Brooke asks, freaking out.

Lucas shrugs. "I don't know. I played dumb, and said that there isn't a wedding. It didn't feel right telling her without you."

"Nice save," Brooke tells him, instead of yelling at him for denying the fact that they are engaged.

"She said she was glad we weren't rushing things. What's she going to think, Brooke?" Lucas asks, worry in his voice.

"I don't know, Luke. I don't want her to be disappointed about the engagement or the baby. I get enough disappointment from my own mother. I would hate to make Karen mad," Brooke says, beginning to get emotional about the situation. Damn hormones. "Lucas, she's always been there for me, even when we weren't dating. You have no idea how many times I wished that my mother would take lessons from your mom, the last thing I want is to make her mad."

"Babe, you could never disappoint my mom. She loves you, I even think she love you more than she loves me," Lucas says trying to calm Brooke down, and making her giggle with what he said. "But it doesn't matter what anyone thinks about you or me, our engagement or our baby. You make me so happy, Pretty Girl; and I was stupid not to realize it in high school."

Brooke gives him a smile and he can see her eyes are beginning to water, "I love you, Broody."

"I love you too," he says, leaning in and kissing her softly.

The front door opens to reveal Brookes read headed best friend.

"Ugh, get a room, you two are gonna make me gag," Rachel says, in greeting, dropping her keys in the bowl next to the door.

"And where have you been the last few days, Whore?" Brooke says, leaning against Lucas's chest once more.

Rachel takes a seat in a chair opposite, raising her eyebrows at Brooke. "I went to Tric the other night, and I met this really hot guy."

Lucas laughs, and Brooke rolls her eyes. "Man, you are only home for a week, and already you're trying to regain your title as the town bicycle."

"Ok, A: it was one guy. And B: so not the point," Rachel says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie. What's his name?" Brooke asks, snuggling further into Lucas.

Rachel smiles, "His name is Owen, and he's-"

"The bartender." Brooke finishes.

"Yeah. You guys must go to Tric a lot," Rachel says curling her legs under herself.

Brooke nods, "Yeah, and he is my ex-boyfriend. He left me when I started taking care of Angie. But I knew it wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't the _guy for me_." She sneaked a peak at Lucas and was happy to see a smile playing across his face.

"Wait a minute. Owen and Brooke? Wow! You little slut," Rachel jokes.

"It's ok. I'm over it. I wasn't necessarily heart broken over the break up. He was just another relationship until I got to the one I wanted," Brooke explains, leaning up to kiss Lucas.

"Are you ok, Brooke? You're overly cheery," Rachel says, taking note of Brooke's twinkling eyes, and the smile that hasn't left her face since she walked through the door.

Brooke looks at Lucas receiving a small nod, and then turns to Rachel and smiles. "What if I told you that you're going to be an aunt in about eight and half months?"

Rachel's mouth falls open. "WHAT?! Are you serious?" Receiving a nod from Brooke, Rachel jumps up and pulls Brooke up with her. "Brooke! I'm so happy for you!"

Brooke hugs Rachel tight and says, "Thank you. We're really excited."

"When did you find out?" Rachel asks, breaking the hug.

"We got it confirmed today, but I took three tests yesterday. Haley actually guessed I was pregnant. I've been sick so she suggested taking a pregnancy test. I bought three and they were all positive. So Haley was the first to know, sorry Rach."

Rachel shakes her head, "You think I care about Haley knowing before me? Brooke, I don't care about that. I'm going to be an aunt. This is the most exciting day of my life. I'm so glad you want to share this with me." Although she would never admit it Rachel's throat burned as she held back her tears. Brooke was her best and only true friend, over the years they had become more like sisters than friends and the fact that Brooke had chosen to include her as an 'aunt' in her baby's life was probably the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for her.

"You're going to make me cry, you Whore. Come here," Brooke says, pulling Rachel back to her. "I'm so glad that you are home."

"Me too, Brooke," Rachel says, hugging her best friend tighter. "I promise you, I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Brooke nods and smiles, "I know you will."

Rachel finally remembers that Lucas is in the room and turns to him. "So, you knocked my best friend up?"

Lucas looks down and blushes, earning a giggle from the girls. "Yeah, it looks that way."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Get up here!"

Lucas stands, and the girl that had once been the cause of relationship problems for him and Brooke, wraps him in a hug. "Congratulations, Daddy."

"Thanks, Aunty Rachel."

--

The next day, while Lucas is at work, Brooke heads over to Haley and Nathan's house. She walks up to the door, taking note of the doorbell and shaking her head _'nobody in Tree Hill every used those things' _she giggles and lets herself in.

"Hello?" she calls through the seemingly empty house.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yells, coming from the direction of the kitchen and runs into Brookes arms.

"Hey, Jimmy-Jam!" Brooke says, stealing Lucas's nick name for the youngest Scott, and kisses his head.

"Where's Uncle Lucas?" the boy questions.

"He's at work, sweetie. Where are your mom and dad?"

"Kitchen. Mama is making waffles," Jamie says with a big grin, pulling on Brooke's hand.

"Looks like I came at the right time," Brooke says, being pulled by the happy five year old.

"Mama, Daddy, Aunt Brooke is here," Jamie announces, climbing back onto his chair.

"Morning, Tutor Wife," Brooke says looking at Haley. She's about to say good morning to Nathan, but is quickly wrapped in his arms.

Haley smiles at her friend, "Morning, Tigger."

"Haley told me the happy news last night. I'm so happy for you both, Brooke," Nathan says, pulling out of the embrace and looking into his soon to be sister-in-law's eyes.

"Then I guess it's safe to say, good morning Uncle Hotshot," Brooke says with smirk.

Nathan laughs and shakes his head. "You sure are something, Davis."

"Yeah, that's what they tell me," Brooke giggles, then stops, suddenly feeling a wave of nausea. "Oh boy. Excuse me," Brooke says, running out of the kitchen, hand clasp firmly over her mouth.

"I'll be back in a minute, Nate. Watch the waffles," Haley tells her husband, rushing out after her friend.

Brooke is in downstairs bathroom, when Haley walks in. "I hate this," Brooke says, still not getting up off the floor, she has a feeling that she's not done.

Haley sits next to her and rubs her back. "Yeah, the morning sickness sucks, but in the end it's worth it."

Brooke nods. "I really wanted waffles," she says with a pout, then turns to the toilet bowl again.

"Oh, Brooke," Haley says, rubbing her friends back. "I'll make you something else."

Haley and Brooke return to the kitchen, and Haley gets Brooke a glass of water. "Drink this, you need to re-hydrate," Haley says, handing Brooke the glass.

She sips it carefully, "Thanks, Hales."

"No problem. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" Haley asks.

Brooke thinks for a moment. "How about…Rice Crispies with marshmallows bananas and strawberries, covered in chocolate sauce and caramel," Brooke says, with a far off look in her eyes. Ah, pregnancy cravings.

Nathan and Jamie look at her like she's nuts, Haley just smiles and says, "You got it, Tigger."

"Aunt Brooke that is gross!" Jamie says, looking at the bowl that was placed before Brooke, the milk already turning a light pink from the juice of the strawberries, and light brown from the chocolate.

"Yeah, but its sooo good," Brooke sighs out, shoving a spoonful in her mouth. "Did you guys tell him?" she asks placing a hand over her still full mouth to prevent spitting at Nathan.

"No, we think you should," Nathan answers.

Brooke nods and puts her spoon down, swallowing what was left in her mouth. "Ok." She turns and looks at Jamie. "Hey, wanna know a secret?"

He nods his head vigorously. "Yes!"

"I'm going to have a baby," Brooke whispers in his ear.

Jamie looks at her. "You mean like you had Angie?"

"Kind of. Only this baby gets to stay with us forever, cause it will be mine and Uncle Luke's. This means, you're going to be a big cousin. You get to teach the baby all about basketball if it's a boy and you get to protect it from things if it's a girl. What do you think?" Brooke asks the young boy, hoping he understands.

"I think that's going to be so much fun! Where is it?" James asks, getting excited.

Brooke smiles, and looks at Haley and Nathan for help, not wanting to go into the explanation of where babies come from. "Uh…"

"Jamie, it's not ready to be here yet. It's still growing," Haley says.

The boy looks at his mother. "Where is it growing?"

"Well, do you remember when I showed you pictures of before you were born? When I told you that you were in my tummy?"

Jamie nods, "Yes."

"That's were Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke's baby is."

Jamie kinks an eyebrow; clearly he is spending too much time with Brooke. "Aunt Brooke's baby is in your tummy?"

The three adults laugh, "No sweetie. He's in Aunt Brooke's tummy."

"Ooh. When will it be done growing?" Jamie asks, turning back to Brooke.

"In about eight and a half months," she answers.

"That's a long time," Jamie says, bummed that he can't play with the baby that moment.

--

"_Now arriving: flight 6045 from New Zealand. Terminal number 7."_ the automated voice announces.

Brooke and Lucas stand, looking through the mass of people for one face in particular. Brooke grabs Lucas's hand. "I'm nervous. The last time I saw your mom she was in town for your wedding."

Lucas kisses her head, "Yeah. I'm nervous to. But Mom loves you, so quit worrying." He laces his fingers with hers and squeezes her hand reassuringly.

Brooke turns to him, "Who says I'm worrying?"

Lucas squints his eyes at her, "I know a thing or two about you Brooke and you always worry."

"Lucas! Brooke!" a voice shouts.

They turn their heads just in time to see Karen making her way towards them.

"Mom, it's great to see you again," Lucas says with a smile, letting go of Brooke's hand to embraces his mother.

"My baby boy, I have missed you so much" Karen tells her son, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and pulls away. She looks at the young girl she's always thought of as a daughter. "Brooke Davis."

Brooke smile and walks into Karen's waiting arms. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, Karen."

Karen nods, "You too, Brooke." She pulls away holding Brooke at arms length, she quirks her eyebrows "You look different have, you done something different?" Brooke shakes her head, "well you look just radiant.' She takes Brookes hand, and Lucas's as they begin to walk towards baggage claim, "do you have any idea how much I have missed you two?"

--

When the trio arrives at Brooke's house, Lucas gets his mom's bags out of the car. He and Brooke show Karen to the guest room, and Lucas begins the nervous babbling that Brooke knew was coming, "If you'd like to rest before we talk, you can, or we can talk and then you can rest. The plane ride was long, I'm sure."

Karen nods in agreement, "Yes, it was long. But I'm anxious. I want to know what's so important that I had to come see you guys."

Brooke looks at Lucas then back at Karen and smiles. "Well, we have two things we want to share with you. Here is the first one," Brooke says with a smile, extending her left hand so Karen can see her engagement ring. The same one that Keith had given to her. Karen had given it to Lucas for the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She always knew it would go to Brooke.

Karen pulls Brooke into a bone crushing hug, "This is great. I'm so happy for you guys. Welcome to the family Baby. Officially that is. You've been a part of our family since you were 16." Smiling she pulls her into another hug and then hugs Lucas.

"Um, there's one more thing, Karen," Brooke begins, and pulls something out of her purse, and hands it to Karen, with a smile. "We're going to have a baby."

"Oh my," Karen looks down at the ultrasound photo and back up to the couple with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be a grandma?"

They nod.

She pulls them both into a hug, "I'm so happy for you two. Thank you for not telling me over the phone."

"We wanted you to be here, Ma."

"I'm so happy, son. My baby's having a baby!"


	15. We Got the Party

**Authors Note: **Ok...so who else is as bummed as I am that Lucas picked Peyton? I mean, as big of a Brucas fan I am, I did kind of expect him to call Peyton. Oh! and who else wants to kill Victoria and whoever she hired to hurt Brooke? And really, who could hurt Brooke? She's like the most selfless person on that show...other than Haley...

Anyways...here is the next chapter...thanks again to Carabell for editing...hope you enjoy...don't forget: Reviews are Love, Leave some!

* * *

After sharing their happy news with Karen, Lucas and Brooke decide to let her rest. The flight alone is exhausting, and they want her well rested for later in the evening. They – meaning Brooke – decided to have a get together with all their friends. Including Peyton and Jake, Brooke feels horrible that her best friend is the last person to know about the new Baby Scott.

Everything has happened so fast. Her and Lucas getting back together, the engagement, and now the baby. Its like fate is pushing them to stay together this time, and she has no objection. She'd lost him twice in the past, and has made up her mind that she won't lose him again. She couldn't survive losing him for a third time. She'd always known that she wanted to marry Lucas and have a family with him.

Lucas and Brooke slip quietly out of the house, and make their way to the car. Brooke climbs in the passenger seat. As Lucas makes his way out of the drive, Brooke pulls out her cell phone and begins calling their friends, informing them of the plans for the evening.

"Hey, Hales," Brooke greets her friend, smiling.

_"Hey, Brookie, what's up?"_ Haley asks, placing the still hot tray of cookies down on top of the stove.

"Lucas and I are having a get together tonight at our place. Karen's at home and we were wondering if you, Nate and Jamie would grace us with your presence."

Haley confirms that they will be there around seven. She'll bring some cookies to snack on, and asks if there is anything else they might need.

"Nope, thank you though we got it all organized. I will see you tonight."

Brooke then calls the number she has had committed to memory since eighth grade when she got her first cell phone. She anxiously waits for the blonde to answer, hoping she's not interrupting anything.

_"Hello?"_ a small voice answers.

"Hi, is Peyton there?" Brooke asks.

_"Yes ma'am,"_ Jenny answers, and soon Brooke hears Jenny yelling _'mommy, your phone rang and some lady wants you.'_

_"Hello?"_ Peyton says into the receiver.

"Hey, was that Jenny? She sounds so grown up," Brooke asks in awe, the last time she saw her she was only about six months old. She pictures how beautiful the little Jegalski is.

Peyton smiles, _"Yeah. She's a handful, but Brooke, I love her even more than I did when she was a baby, if that's even possible."_

Brooke smiles also, getting out of the car after Lucas. "Yeah, I can just imagine. So hey, Lucas and I are having a little get together tonight. Naley and Jamie are coming, Rachel will be there...if she doesn't have a date with Owen, and Karen. We were wondering if you, Jake and Jenny will come too."

_"Yeah, we'll be there. What time B. Davis-almost Scott?"_ Peyton asks, in a playful voice. She's handling Brooke and Lucas's relationship great. She thought that it would be hard, but seeing how happy they are and knowing how in love she is with Jake, she is glad that she can finally let go of Lucas. She understands now that they were always meant to be friends. Brooke tells her the time, and that they can bring what ever they'd like; and that she'll see them later.

"So, is everyone coming tonight, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asks, wrapping an arm around Brooke, and pushing the shopping cart with the other.

Brooke looks up and smiles, "Yep. Everyone is coming, oh shoot!"

"What?" Lucas asks, alarmed.

Brooke is pulling her cell phone out again. "I forgot to call Millie and Mouth," she answers, dialing her assistant's cell phone. "Hey, Millie!"

--

When they return home they unload all the groceries and Lucas begins preparing the ingredients for his mom's home made lasagna. Brooke starts chopping the vegetables for the salad and drops them in the large bowl she's set out. Once she's done with the salad, she covers it and sets it aside. She turns to another grocery bag and pulls out two French sticks and cuts them into slices. Finishing up she dusts her hands on a kitchen towel and smiles at Lucas.

He's concentrating, measuring ingredients into a pot he's using sauce. She walks over to him, and snakes her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back.

She sighs happily, "I can get used to this."

Lucas stops what he's doing and turns in her arms, "What?"

She gazes deeply into his eyes her chin resting on his chest. "I can get used to you and me making dinner like this for the rest of our lives."

He leans down and kisses her lips sweetly, "That's the idea."

"I love you, Lucas Scott, you know that?"

"I love you too, Brooke Davis."

The moment is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I smelt someone trying to pull off my lasagna recipe," Karen smiles, eyeing Lucas with an arched eyebrow.

Lucas steps aside and says jokingly, "I'm so sorry, Ma, nothing can compare to your cooking."

Karen laughs and makes her way over to the stove to pick up where Lucas left off.

"Did you have a nice rest, Karen?" Brooke asks, propping herself against the counter.

Karen nods her head, "Yeah, I did. It gave me a chance to think and I called Andy and Lily, I told them that I wanted to move back to Tree Hill."

Brooke's jaw drop, and Lucas smiles. "Really? You want to move back?" Lucas asks, turning off the faucet and reaching for the kitchen towel.

"Yes, I want to come home, Lucas. I want to be here to help Brooke plan your wedding, I want to be here for my grandchild's birth, and all the first's. I want Lily to grow up here, around people who can tell her wonderful things about her Daddy."

Lucas pulls his mother in for a hug. "That's great, Ma. You have been truly missed. My little sister is growing too fast. Having her here will make it easier for Nate and I to chase off all the boys when she gets older."

Karen rolls her eyes. "Oh boy."

Brooke hugs Karen as well, tears already forming in her eyes. "It's going to be so great to have you home for good, Karen. There is no way I can plan the perfect wedding with out you."

Karen pulls away from the young brunette, and wipes at the tears on her cheeks. "Brooke, you can do anything. I know you can. Just look at you, all your success. I told you when you were 16 that you could do anything. You make the world a better place, Brooke Davis; and I'll always love you. You have always been like a daughter to me, and I'm happy that it is going to be official."

This only makes Brooke burst into a fresh set of tears. She's not sure if it's the hormones from the pregnancy, or just Karen being Karen. All she knows is that her feelings about the mother-daughter relationship she envisioned in her mind are reciprocated. "I love you too, Karen. Welcome home!"

Rachel comes rushing in from outside, "Brooke, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Brooke says, confused, wiping away left over tears from Karen's speech. "We'll be right back."

Rachel grabs Brooke's hand, and pulls her to her bedroom.

"God, Rachel, where's the fire?"

Rachel begins telling her that she is coming to dinner tonight, and that she is going to invite Owen. "But Brooke, should I tell him that you're my room mate? Or should I just show up with him and let him find out on his own?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders. "It's up to you, Rach. But why are you tripping over this?"

Rachel looks at her best friend. "I really like him, Brooke. This isn't just another fling for me. I really think Owen and I can be something. I just don't want to have him run for the hills when he finds out that my best friend is his ex-girlfriend."

Brooke smiles. "Rachel, everything is going to be fine. Owen was the one who ended it with me. You have nothing to worry about. Oh, I should warn you now, Mouth is going to be here, and he's bringing Millie."

"Millie and Mouth, how cute is that?" Rachel says, smirking at Brooke.

--

Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, and Millie and Mouth all arrived. The group of friends is sitting around in the living room catching up with Karen. Brooke is outside on the terrace with the kids. Keeping them entertained with the coloring books she has for when she watches Jamie.

"Brooke, you know my Mommy and Daddy right?" Jenny asks, looking up from her coloring book.

Brooke smiles, "Yeah I do. Your Mommy and I have been friends since we were eight, and your Daddy and I went to elementary school together."

"Wow! That's a long time!" Jenny says in amazement.

Brooke nods. "Yeah, it is. Did you know that your Daddy and my boyfriend have been best friends since they were 16?"

Jenny shakes her head no. "Which one is your boyfriend again?"

Before Brooke can answer, Jamie answers happily, "My Uncle Lucas."

"Did I hear my name," Lucas asks, poking his head out the sliding glass door to hand Brooke a bottle of water.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Always have to be the center of attention, huh Luke?"

"You know it, Babe."

Brooke laughs. "Is everyone here?"

Lucas nods, "Rachel and Owen just pulled up."

Brooke and the kids gather their coloring supplies and she relocates them to the kitchen table, making sure to lock the sliding glass door behind her. She sees Rachel introducing Owen to Jake and Karen. Brooke grabs Lucas's hand and they walk over to the crowd.

"Nice of you to join us, Rachel," Brooke smiles, Owen turns his head to the sound of her voice. "Owen."

Awkward.

"Brooke. You have a nice home," Owen finally says.

Brooke feels Lucas's grip on her hand tighten as she responds to Owen. "Thank you."

She pulls Lucas into his office and gives him a kiss. "Baby, I know what you were thinking in there. Yes, he and I dated for a while, but _you_ are the one I'm engaged to, and _you_ are the father of this baby. I chose _you_," she waits for him to respond to her somehow, and he nods. She reaches up and rubs his cheek with her hand, "Stop worrying, Lucas Scott. You'll get wrinkles."

Lucas smiles at her. "I know. I just don't like the thought of you and him together. It makes me wish that I had never let you walk out of my room senior year, then we wouldn't have to be in this awkward situation."

Brooke nods. "I know, Lucas. But we can't change our past."

"I know, I just wish we could."

"I know. But what's done is done. I'm not going anywhere, Lucas. I need to get back out there. I'm going to talk to Peyton, I still have to tell her about the baby."

"Okay. I'll be out in a few. I just need to calm down."

Brooke nods and kisses him once more.

--

Brooke returns to the living room and makes her way over to Peyton.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, can I steal you for a few minutes?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Peyton stands, and Brooke grabs her hand and leads her upstairs. Once they get to Brooke's room, Peyton looks at her friend with an arched brow. "Brooke, what's up?"

Brooke is suddenly nervous. She did a great job reassuring Lucas that there was nothing for him to worry about concerning Owen, but she needs to assure herself that there is no chance that Lucas will be ripped away from her again by the hands of her best friend.

Tears are starting to form in Brooke's eyes. "I need you to tell me again that you are totally and completely over Lucas. That you're not going to show up one night telling me that you have feelings for him."

Peyton pulls Brooke to her in a fierce hug. "Brooke that is not going to happen. I've got my guy back. I want Jake. I don't want Lucas. I want to keep Jake with me for the rest of my life, I'm not going to ruin anything for you, Brooke. I know that I was a horrible friend to you in high school. I've re-evaluated my life. I want to be with Jake, I want to be Jenny's mom. Stop worrying, B. Davis."

Brooke let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding "Then, there is something that I have to.. I mean I want to tell you."

"What is it?" she took her hand.

"Okay. Just keep in mind that you are the last person that I'm telling, but that is because, I save the best for last," Brooke tells Peyton, hoping she won't be too mad.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Peyton asks, eyeing her best friend.

Brooke holds Peyton's hands tighter. She smiles and says, "I'm pregnant."

"SHUT UP!" Peyton yells in excitement.

"I know, right! Lucas and I are having a baby. I still can't believe it sometimes," Brooke squeals.

Peyton pulls Brooke in for a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you, Brooke," Peyton whispers, through her own tears.

"Thank you. Can you believe it?" Brooke asks, looking down at her stomach. "I have a person growing inside me."

"When did you find out?" Peyton asks, gently touching Brooke's still flat stomach.

"Last week," Brooke answers, seeing the hurt in Peyton's eyes. "I know, I know. But I wanted to be sure, and I wanted to get you alone."

Peyton nods, "I understand. God, I'm so happy for you, Brooke. You're getting the baby that you've always wanted."

Brooke nods, "Yeah. I am."_ Finally!_


	16. After Party

**Authors Note: **ok...my beta is MIA...so this chapter is un-betaed. and there is Brucas, Naley and Jeyton in this chapter...just keep in mind that as much as i LOVE Naley, that's how much i _suck_ at writing Naley.

* * *

After everyone had left, and Karen had gone to bed for the night; Lucas and Brooke look at what once was their living and dining room. Brooke turns to Lucas, "Our friends are pigs."

Lucas chuckles, "Yeah, but they're our pigs."

Brooke nods. "I guess we'd better clean up. This mess is driving me crazy."

Brooke heads to the dining room table and begins stacking plates and cups. She places the two piles on the kitchen counter, then she grabs the dishes of left over food and starts to transfer the food into Tupperware containers. Lucas begins scraping the scraps of left over food into the trash can and rinses off the dishes so he can load the dish washer. The couple doesn't speak, but they eye each other and exchange flirtatious looks. An occasional touch or brush of the hand is enough words for them.

An hour and a half later, Lucas and Brooke make their way up to their bedroom, both are exhausted from the evening. Lucas, out of habit, shuts the bedroom door. Brooke is already stripping out of her clothes. She's standing before him in the sexiest pink bra he's ever seen, and her ultra low rise jeans rest perfectly on her hips.

He's suddenly not so tired anymore; his girl is hot.

"What are you staring at?" Brooke asks, feeling his eyes on her.

He walks over to her and slips his arms around her waist and smiles. "I'm checking you out, Brooke. You're so beautiful."

She smiles shyly as he leans down and kisses her neck. "I'm sure you won't be saying that when I blow up like a balloon."

"Brooke, that 'balloon' is our baby. I love you so much, and even more, if that is humanly possible. You're giving me a family. I've wanted a family with you since our first scare in high school. I always pictured you as the mother of my children," Lucas tells her, gazing lovingly into her hazel eyes.

She lets her tears fall down her cheeks as she pulls his head down for a fierce kiss. The kiss soon escalades, and soon he has her pinned beneath him on their bed. He moves his kissing down her jaw line and finally lands on her neck. He smirks in satisfaction when she moans out his name.

--

Brooke is snuggled deep into Lucas's side, her head is resting on his chest. The steady beat of his heart is enough to lull her into a peaceful sleep, but she's no where near tired. Lucas is stroking her hair as she pulls his right hand onto his chest to keep herself occupied. She smiles at how perfect her life has turned out to be. She's got a very successful company, she has all her friends back in her life, she has a beautiful home in the town she loves. She's engaged to the man she's been hopelessly in love with since she was 16, and she's pregnant with their child. Her life couldn't be more perfect than it already is.

Lucas gentally tugs on a patch of hair, "What are you thinking about, Pretty Girl?"

She smiles at the familiar nick name. She always feels special when he calls her that. Still holding his hand, she turns her head to where she can see him, "Everything. My life has turned out better than I could have ever imagined."

Lucas kisses Brooke's forehead and smiles. "Me too, Babe. I can't believe we're finally here. It's been a long road."

Brooke nods. "Yeah. But I think that we had to go through all that other stuff to really appreciate what we have now. No matter painful everything was, or still is."

He looks deep into her eyes. "When did you get so wise, Brooke?"

She smiles and answers playfully, "Well, knowing you for over six years is bound to have had some affect on me."

"Is that so?" Lucas asks.

She giggles. "Yeah. You've taught me so much Luke. I'm a better person because of you. But I'm also stronger because of our past. I know that you love me, and I know that you and I will last forever. I always doubted you in the past. I was just protecting myself. Remember the fight we had in the rain, where you said I was trying to destroy us? I wasn't trying to destroy us, I was still hesitant because of how bad you had broke me the last time. Then you listed off all the reasons why you loved me. Lucas, I was putty in your hands and you know it. You had my whole heart again. When I walked out of your room senior year, I never got it back. You've had it all along."

He moves his lips to hers, and kisses her with all the love he has. How had he gotten so lucky to have her in his arms. He'd been given two chances with her in the past, and now he's been given a third. "I'm not going to let you go again, Brooke."

"I know, Lucas."

He nods, and kisses her once more. "How'd we end up talking about our past?"

She yawns, suddenly exhausted from the day's party, and her and Lucas's after party. "I'm not sure."

"Come on babe, lets get some sleep," Lucas suggests, and pulls her close to him.

"Good night, Fiancé," she whispers.

"Good night, Pretty Girl."

--

Haley walks out of her and Nathan's bathroom. She's not exactly sure how to tell Nathan what she's just found out. They hadn't been trying for that long, a couple months tops. But she just checked her voicemail, having left her phone home all day long. She had a message from her doctor.

She's pregnant.

Nathan is laying back on the bed, his head resting on the headboard. He looks up when he hears Haley come out of the bathroom. "Can you believe that Rachel is dating Owen? How weird is that?"

Haley smiles, "Yeah. Pretty crazy stuff."

Nathan smirks his famous smirk. "Did you have fun tonight, Hales?"

She nods. "Yeah. I'm just so glad that Lucas and Brooke are happy. They both deserve it, and so much more. Jamie is thrilled too."

"Yeah. That boy of ours has both of them wrapped around his finger, and he knows it," Nathan smiles, thinking about earlier in the evening. He watched Brooke and Lucas with James and knew instantly that they'd both be wonderful parents to their baby. He knows that he's going to have a blast spoiling the little one just like they do Jamie. "Speaking of our boy," Nathan says, moving closer to Haley, trying to seduce her. "What do you say we try for a girl this time," Nathan asks, moving in to kiss her neck.

Haley rolls her head back, and reminds herself that she has to tell Nathan. She gentally pushes him away, "Um, Nate..."

"What is it Haley?"

"I left my cell phone home all day today," she begins.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Okay?"

"Well, I had a missed call, and a voicemail from my doctor. Nate, I'm pregnant."

Nathan's smile is huge, "Really?"

Haley nods and smiles also, "Really."

He pulls her to him and kisses her, then moves down and kisses her stomach. "I love you so much, Haley."

"I love you too, Nathan, but I'm up here," she says, pulling him back up to her for more kisses.

--

Jake lays Jenny in her bed, and covers the little girl up. She's had a long day, and was asleep before he had time to buckle her in her booster seat. He makes sure her nightlight is on, and shuts the door to her room quietly. He makes his way down the hall to the bedroom that he and Peyton share. He can't even put into words how he feels about having her back in his life, in his arms, and in his bed. She's always had is heart, and the few girls he dated knew that he was in love with someone else and always would be. He watches as Peyton changes into her new favorite sleepwear; his old Raven's Basketball t-shirt and pair of super short shorts that show off her long tanned legs.

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, whispers in her ear. "You look good in my shirt, Peyton."

She giggles at his choice of words, "I know."

He kisses her neck and lets her go, removing his shirt, shoes, socks and jeans. He's now only in his boxers, and pulls her down on the bed to lay beside him. "So, tonight was good. All of us under the same roof. I wish someone would have told me that Karen had a daughter, so I wouldn't have made a fool of myself and bring everyone down when I asked about her father. Lucas never told me about Keith; and you didn't speak much about it when you came to Savannah that weekend."

Peyton nods sadly, "Yeah, Lucas doesn't talk about Keith that much. The whole thing still hurts him. Keith was his father figure, ya know? And to have him taken from you so quickly...it's hard. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I know it doesn't sound like much, except maybe morbid, but if you want, I can show you where Keith was laid so you could pay your respects."

Jake nods, "Yeah. That would be nice. I'd ask Lucas, but I don't want to re-open that can of worms."

"Good thinking," Peyton agrees.

"Hey, what was it that Brooke needed to talk to you about?" Jake asks, wondering why she was absent for a good half hour.

Peyton bolts up, excited, "Oh, I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"She and Lucas are having a baby. She's pregnant."

Jake smiles, "That is wonderful! Lucas is going to be such a great father, and I watched Brooke with the kids tonight, she's going to be an amazing mother."

Peyton nods. "You should have seen her when she was fostering Angie. That little girl had Brooke right here," Peyton says, showing Jake her pinky finger.

Jake chuckles, "Yeah I bet she did. I'm sure that Jamie is the same way, and in a few weeks, Jen will be too."

"Oh yeah, Jamie gets what ever he wants from his Aunt Brooke," Peyton confirms, smiling as she thinks of how close James and Brooke are.

Jake reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out something that Peyton can't see. He turns back to her and looks into her eyes. "I love you, Peyton. I know we've been back together for only three and a half months, but I know what I want. I want you to always be with me. I want you to be Jenny's Mom, and whoever else may come along. I want to be with you forever, Peyton. I should have asked you this question a long time ago, but-"

"Yes!" Peyton answers before he can ask.

"You didn't even let me ask," Jake laughs.

Peyton shakes her head, "I don't care! Yes, baby, Yes!"

Jake smiles as she pulls him in for a kiss. When they pull away, he slips the ring on her

small finger and smiles. "Finally."

Peyton smiles through her tears, "Yeah. Finally. I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Peyt."


	17. Dreams Come True

**Authors Note: **Ok, i have no excuses for not updating in forever! i suck, throw the tomatoes, i'm ready! lol

ok, so the lack of brucas this season is really frustrating...sorry if the chapter isn't up to par, but it's what i've got.

sorry again for not updating.

reviews are love, leave some...if i'm still worthy

* * *

A lot can happen in four months. Lucas and Brooke's wedding is all planned and a date has been set. They decided to wait until the baby was born to get married. Brooke and Haley are thrilled to go through their pregnancies together. The experience has brought them closer together if that is even possible. Karen, Andy and Lilly have finished moving into Lucas's childhood home, and he and Brooke couldn't be more thrilled. Their family is home for good. Lilly is excited for the baby. She can't wait to be 'Aunt Lilly'.

Jake and Peyton had a small wedding only inviting their friends, parents and Karen, Andy and Lilly. Brooke, Rachel and Haley were the bridesmaids, Brooke of course was the Maid of Honor while Lucas was the best man, Nathan and Skillz also joined Lucas in the wedding party. The kids had their roll as well, Jenny was the flower girl and Jamie was the ring barer.

It was a chilly October evening, Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the terrace snuggled together under a blanket watching the sun set. Brooke turns and looks lovingly at Lucas. "We need to make a list of girls names, and boys names for the baby. So when he or she is born we're ready."

"We have months until the baby gets here, Brooke. Why do you want to make the list now?" Lucas asks, looking down at his glowing fiancé.

"I'm just so excited about this baby, Luke. I've wanted it for so long, and now that I'm getting it, I want everything to be perfect, and-" Brooke gasps, and tears fill her eyes.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" Lucas asks, alarmed by the look on her face.

Brooke looks up and smiles, a tear falling down her face. "The baby moved."

Lucas smiles also, "Really?"

Brooke nods, and takes Lucas's hand under the blanket and places it on her round stomach where the baby moved. After waiting a beat, Lucas's hand gets a small 'thump', the couple smiles at each other.

"That's our baby, Lucas," Brooke whispers, still in awe that the baby moved.

Lucas smiles and kisses her, "I know. That was amazing. I can't believe it."

Brooke smiles at him, "Me either, feeling the baby move just makes this even more amazing."

--

The next morning, Brooke is putting her make-up on and Lucas steps into the bathroom in his jeans and t-shirt. Today is the doctors appointment they have been waiting for since Brooke found out she was pregnant. Today they get to know the sex of the baby.

"Good morning, fiancé," Brooke greets, turning to Lucas and giving him a light kiss on his lips.

He returns the kiss and says, "Good morning, Beautiful."

"I'm so excited, Luke. We get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl. Ever since Angie, I've wanted a little girl, but a boy wouldn't be bad either," Brooke rambles.

"Well, we have a 50/50 chance," Lucas says with a light chuckle.

"I know that. What do you want? Boy or Girl?" Brooke asks.

Lucas smiles as a memory floods his mind.

"_We're still gonna have time to have a big family."_

"_Two boys and a girl."_

"Lucas! Where did you disappear to?" Brooke asks, waving a hand in front of his face.

He looks down at her and smiles. "Sorry. I um, how about two boys and a girl?"

Brooke looks at him, shock is apparent on her face. She can't believe he remembered that night so many years ago. Sure, they were joking then, but in her heart she knew that she'd always want that family with Lucas.

"You remember that?" Brooke asks in awe.

He nods, "I remember everything with you in it, Brooke."

She doesn't know why she's crying, this isn't that big of a deal. She does the only thing she can think of and wraps her arms around his neck. Her belly isn't that big yet, so it's still easy to hold him close to her.

"You're amazing, Lucas Scott, you know that?"

--

After seeing their baby on the screen, and hearing the little one's heart beat. The doctor asked if they'd like to know what the sex is.

Brooke looks up at Lucas and gives her a nod. She then turns back to the doctor and says, "Yes, we would."

The doctor moves the wand around some more on Brooke's belly, and freezes the image. "There it is. Congratulations to you both, you're going to have a son in five months."

"It's a boy?" Lucas asks, "I'm going to have a son?"

Brooke smiles, tears of joy filling her eyes, "We're having a boy, Luke."

Lucas leans down and kisses Brooke with everything he has. "Thank you, Brooke."

"For what?"

"For giving me a son, for giving me another chance. Everything."

"I love you, Lucas. There was never a question of that. I'm just so glad that my dreams are coming true. And you're the reason why."

After receiving the sonogram photos of their son, Brooke and Lucas make another appointment for next month and head out of the office. Brooke called Haley and the two couples are going to meet up for lunch on the river walk.

"So should we tell people about our son?" Brooke asks, smiling from ear to ear.

Lucas looks over at her after pulling out on the road, "I think we should keep everyone waiting. It will make it more of a surprise for them."

Brooke thinks it over and says, "Ok, no one will know. He's our secret."


	18. Babies all around

"So, Nathan, are you excited?" Haley asks, rubbing her swollen belly. For being only a month or so behind Brooke in her pregnancy, Haley feels as though she'll pop any second.

Nathan looks up from the breakfast he's making and smiles, "Yeah. I can't wait to sit down and finally pick names for the baby."

Haley nods, "Me too. What do you want?"

"Honestly, Haley, it doesn't matter what the sex of the baby is, as long as he or she is healthy, that's all I care about. But I wouldn't mind having a little girl who looks just like her mom," he answers, leaning over to kiss Haley on the forehead.

They call Jamie down from his room for breakfast, and eat together. "Jamie, do you want to go with me and Daddy to see your baby brother or sister on the screen?"

Jamie puts his finger on his cheek as if deep in thought, and turns to his mother with a smile, "Can we go see Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas after?"

Nathan laughs, and Haley smiles, "Absolutely Jimmy Jam. Go get your coat."

Nathan helps Haley get up and also helps her put her coat on. Jamie bounds down the stairs and out the door. "What did you put in his pancakes?" Haley asks, laughing at her five year old.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, I want some," Nathan says, locking the door behind him.

The car ride to the appointment is filled with comfortable silence, until Jamie says, "I want a little sister."

"You do, huh?" Hales asks, "But what if the baby is a boy?"

Jamie sighs, "I guess that'll be fine too."

His parents laugh at him, and Nathan says, "Jamie, if the baby is a boy then when he gets bigger you two can play basketball together."

"True. But then we'll be like you and Uncle Lucas. Always fighting over who the better player is."

"And who is better?" Nathan asks, just for fun.

"Duh, Daddy, you are," Jamie answers with a roll of his eyes. "And if the baby is a girl, she can be a cheerleader just like Mama and Aunt Brooke."

"God help us," Haley mutters.

--

"Haley Scott?" a young nurse calls out.

Nathan stands and helps Haley up, and grabs Jamie's hand and the trio follows the young nurse back to the exam room. Haley excuses herself to change into the paper gown and Nathan takes a seat next to the exam table, Jamie jumps up onto his lap.

The curious five year old eyes the stirrups at the end of the table and points, "Daddy, what are those for?"

"That is where Mama gets to rest her feet."

Haley comes out of the bathroom and waddles over to the table, she hoists herself up and begins to pull at the gown.

"I hate this thing. Brooke should really design hospital gowns, at least they'd be stylish and more comfortable than this thing."

Nathan shakes his head, "You say that every time, Hales."

The door to the room opens and the doctor walks in, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Who is this handsome fellow?"

"I'm James Lucas Scott," Jamie answers, causing the adults to laugh.

"Well, it's nice to meet you James Lucas Scott. I'm Dr. Sparks," the woman says, then directs her attention to Haley. "How have you been feeling, Haley?"

"Great actually. The morning sickness is subsiding, and I can feel the baby move now, it's amazing, even the second time around," Haley answers, and ruffles Jamie's hair.

The doctor jots down a few notes on her note pad and brings the ultrasound machine over to Haley's bedside. "Now, would you guys like to know the gender of your baby?" Dr. Sparks asks, setting the machine up.

Haley smiles, "Yes please."

Nathan stands and situates Jamie to where he is resting on his hip. Haley lays back and lifts the shirt of her paper gown.

"Alright, Haley, the gel will be a bit chilly," Dr. Sparks warns, then squirts some on Haley's belly and picks up the wand then turns on the monitor. She moves the wand around Haley's stomach, and punches a few buttons soon an overlapping sound of 'bum, bum, bum' fills the room. "My goodness, congratulations."

"For what?" Haley asks.

"Twins," the doctor says, turning to the Scott's with a smile.

Haley's jaw drops as does Nathan's. "Twins?!" they say in unison.

Dr. Sparks smiles, "Yes. Do you still want to know what they are?" she receives a nod from both of the shocked parents. "Okay." She turns back to the screen and focus's on one baby, freezes the image and prints it out. "This little one is a girl," she hands the image to Nathan then does the same thing with the other baby. "And this little one is also a girl."

Jamie smiles, "Two cheerleaders!"

Once the doctor wraps up the appointment, she reminds Haley to make another appointment for next month. Nathan straps Jamie into his car seat and opens Haley's door, closing it when she's in all the way. Nathan goes around and gets in and turns to Haley. "Twins."

Haley turns and looks at him. "Yeah. Twins. What are you thinking?"

Nathan smiles, and leans over to kiss her. "I'm thinking that me and Jamie have our work cut out for us. We have two pretty girls to protect from the boys. Right Jamie?"

"Nobody messes with my little sisters," Jamie says, seriously.

Haley smiles, "I can't wait to tell Brooke!"

--

"Hello in there, this is your daddy speaking. How are you doing this morning?" Lucas asks into Brooke's belly.

The baby kicks against Lucas's cheek, causing Brooke to laugh, "Lucas, what are you doing?"

Lucas looks up at Brooke, "I'm talking to our son."

Brooke smiles, "And what is he saying to you?"

Lucas kisses Brooke's pregnant belly and sits up next to her on the couch. "He's saying that I better give Mommy a good morning kiss before I have to sleep on the couch."

Brooke rubs her belly, "Smart boy."

Lucas leans in and captures Brooke's lips, she holds his face in her hands, and doesn't object when he parts her lips with his tongue.

Brooke moans into the kiss, and pushes Lucas back, "Luke, stop."

"What? Are you OK? Did I hurt you?"

Brooke shakes her head. "No," she answers and moves to get off the couch, "Your son is bouncing on my bladder."

Brooke disappears into the bathroom, leaving Lucas alone on the couch. He's about to turn the television on, but is interrupted by the door bell.

Lucas answers the door, "Hey guys."

"Hey, bro," Nathan says, ushering Haley in.

"Hey buddy," Lucas says to Haley, pulling her in for a hug.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouts, giving his Uncle's legs a hug.

"Hey Jimmy Jam," Lucas says, ruffling his nephew's hair.

Jamie looks around the living room. "Where's Aunt Brooke?"

"In the bathroom."

"Damn, I have to pee," Haley mutters.

They hear a door open and Brooke's voice rings out, "Okay, Broody boy where were we?"

Lucas closes his eyes in embarrassment, Haley makes a face, and Nathan closes his eyes and cringes.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shouts and rushes to his Godmother.

"Oh, we have company. Well, that was embarrassing," Brooke says with a laugh, then turns to Jamie, "Hey handsome."

"Hi Brooke," Haley says, rushing past her and into the bathroom before Brooke can say hello to her.

"So, what brings you guys to our neck of the woods?" Brooke asks, "Not that we don't mind. We just weren't expecting anyone."

"Yeah, Davis, I can tell by your greeting," Nathan says with a chuckle. "Jamie went with us to the appointment today and he wanted to come visit you guys."

Brooke hugs Jamie to her side, "Well, isn't that sweet."

"OK, much better now," Haley says, taking a seat next to Brooke on the couch. She looks up to Nathan, "Did you tell them?"

Nathan shakes his head, sitting on the arm of the couch, "No. I waited for you."

Brooke squints her eyes, and Lucas sits behind her on the back of the couch, "Tell us what?"

Haley smiles, "We found out the gender of the baby today." She pulls out one ultrasound photo and hands it to Brooke. "Brooke, Lucas, this is your niece."

Brooke smiles, and due to the pregnancy begins to tear up, "Hales, congratulations!"

"Thanks," Haley says, then pulls out the other photo and says, "This is your other niece."

"Twins?!" Brooke and Lucas ask in unison.

Nathan and Haley laugh, "That's what we said."

"Oh my gosh, Haley," Brooke whispers, and pulls Haley in for a hug, the two cry together as the boys do their manly hug/hand shake.

When the girls pull apart, Brooke looks up at Lucas. "I want to tell them what our baby is now."

Lucas looks down at Brooke, "I thought we wanted to keep everyone in suspense?"

"I know, Luke. But it doesn't seem fair. Please?" Brooke asks, pouting her lips.

Lucas smiles, "Go ahead. This means we have to tell my mom, and Peyton and Jake and Rachel."

Brooke smiles, "That's fine," then turns back to Haley. "We're having a boy!"

Congratulations go around again, everyone but Jamie seems thrilled.

Brooke turns to Jamie, "What do you think, handsome?"

Jamie looks down, "I don't like it."

He jumps up from the couch and runs upstairs to get away from everyone. Haley stands, "I'll go talk to him."

Brooke stops her, "No, I'll go."

Brooke climbs the stairs and comes to her closed bedroom door. She taps lightly and says, "Jamie, can I come in?"

She gets a muffled, "It's your room."

She opens her door and finds Jamie sitting in the middle of the bed. She walks over and sits next to him. "What's wrong buddy?"

Jamie shrugs.

"Come on, Jamie. You know you can tell me anything. Why'd you get mad?"

Jamie looks at Brooke, "You're having a boy!"

Brooke nods, "Is that a bad thing?"

Jamie gets tears in his eyes, "Yes. If you have a boy then _I_ won't be your favorite boy anymore. The baby will. You won't want to have sleep overs, and go out for ice cream or come to my birthday parties anymore."

"James Lucas Scott, you know that's not true. I love you Jamie. I will love this baby as much as I love you. You know that if you ever want to hang out with me, all you have to do is pick up the phone and ask me and I will be there in a heartbeat. Your baby cousin doesn't change what we have, okay? And plus, you're going to have two little sisters, don't you think it'd be cool to have another boy around?" Brooke asks, pulling Jamie to her side.

He nods, then gets on his knees to where he's as tall as Brooke is sitting down. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Aunt Brooke."

"It's ok, Jamie," she says with a smile.

Jamie carfully wraps his arms around her neck and kisses her cheek, "I love you, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke turns and kisses Jamie's cheek, "I love you too, buddy. Wanna feel something cool?"

Jamie nods vigorously and smiles, "Yeah."

Brooke grabs his hand and places it on her stomach, the baby kicks and Jamie looks up in shock at Brooke. "Your baby cousin loves you too."

"Cool!" Jamie bends down and kisses Brooke's belly, and whispers, "I love you too, baby cousin."


	19. Jayden Keith Scott

**Authors Note: **_Ok, so here's the thing. I'm not proud of this chapter, but I wanted to put something up. With the lack of Brucas this season, I've been loisng insperation for them, but gaining insperation for Brulian-speaking of Brulian, I have my first attempt at that pairing up as a one shot for now...if you are interested...but yeah, not proud of this chapter, but it's something...right?_

* * *

"Now, what do you say we go back down with everyone else?" Brooke asks, still holding Jamie's hand on her belly.

Jamie nods, "Okay." He stands and waits for Brooke to stand also. "I'm really sorry, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke smiles down at him. "It's okay Jimmy Jam. Just don't run away from me like that again. You and I tell each other everything, I'm always around."

The two leave the bedroom, and Jamie runs down the stairs and into the living room ahead of Brooke. When Brooke finally makes it down the stairs, she walks back over and sits on the couch, she watches as Jamie gets his coloring books out from where all his things are and sits at the kitchen table.

Haley turns to Brooke, "Everything okay?" Receiving a nod from the brunette, Haley smiles.

"Why'd he freak out, Davis?" Nathan asks.

"He was mad that the baby is a boy. He thought that I wouldn't love him anymore, or want to have sleepovers and come to his birthday parties. He said that the baby will be my new favorite boy, and not him. But he knows that it's not true. Of course I love this baby, he's my son. But what Jamie and I have is special. I told him that if he ever wants to hang out that I'm just a phone call away. Then the baby started moving, so he got to feel that. Everything's fine now. He was just scared."

"Of course what you and Jamie have is special. You're Aunt Brooke," Lucas says, smiling down at Brooke.

Brooke nods and looks over at Jamie. She does love that little boy. Smiling, she turns back to Haley and Nathan. "So, any names for my nieces yet?"

"No, not yet. When we decide on names, you'll be the first to know, Tigger," Haley says, using her familiar nickname for Brooke. "What about you two? Any names for my nephew?"

Brooke looks up at Lucas, with a smile she knows that he can't say 'no' to.

"Brooke, they have to wait for something. We should at least keep his name a secret," Lucas protests, but knows that he's already given in.

Brooke pouts up at him, "Please, Broody. We won't tell anyone anything with the next one. Please??"

Lucas smiles, "Go for it."

"Thank you, baby," she says, squeezing his knee, then turns back to Haley and Nathan. "We've settled on the name Jayden Keith Scott."

Nathan smiles, and Haley begins to tear up. "Keith would be honored, Bro."

Lucas turns to Nathan, "You think so?"

Haley nods and answers before Nathan, "I know so. Keith is on cloud nine right now, I'm sure."

Brooke smiles and so does Lucas, "That's what we wanted."

~*~

After Nathan, Haley and Jamie leave, Lucas starts cooking dinner. Brooke claims that she is helping him, by sitting at the counter watching him.

"You know, Brooke, you can peel the potatoes or something," Lucas suggests.

Brooke smiles, "I know I could, but I like watching you move about in the kitchen. You look like you know what you're doing. And you're sexy as hell when you cook."

Lucas shakes his head and grins. "Really?"

"Yeah," Brooke says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"How important is dinner right now?" Lucas asks, walking over to where Brooke is, and slips his arms around her waist.

Brooke leans in and kisses him deeply, throwing one of her arms around his neck.

"Not very," she whispers, pulling away from him.

"Good," he replies, then pulls her up and leads her to their bedroom.


	20. When It Isn't Like It Should Be

**Authors Note:** OMG! An update!! You all should be so proud!! So this chapter is filled with drama...and a cliff hanger...I promis I will not leave you hanging for too long. I plan on updating soon. I know that it's been forever, but you have to understand that I've been on a Brulian kick lately...anyways, here is the next chapter! enjoy and please don't kill me!

* * *

Brooke is lying in bed, Lucas sleeping peacefully beside her. She however, can not sleep, but not for lack of trying. She's afraid to wake Lucas, because then he would be as worried as she is.

She is almost eight months pregnant, and her baby is usually really active, but not tonight. She hasn't felt the baby move in over an hour, and she's having stomach pains.

After another pain hits, she shakes Lucas awake, "Lucas, please wake up!"

He rolls over to his side and groggily replies, "Brooke? What's wrong?"

"It's the baby," she says, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

At the mention of their unborn child, Lucas bolts up in the bed, and directs his full attention to Brooke. "What's going on?"

She shakes her head as more tears fall freely from her eyes, "I don't know. But he hasn't moved in over an hour, and I've been having stomach pains. Something's wrong, Luke."

Lucas quickly tosses the sheet aside, "Ok, baby, don't worry. We'll go to the hospital and have you and our boy checked out."

He moves to get out of bed, but Brooke grabs his hand, he turns to look at his worried fiancé. With tears in her eyes, Brooke manages to squeak out the two words Lucas hates hearing from her, "I'm scared."

Lucas pulls Brooke close to him and kisses her forehead. "I know baby, so am I. Let me throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and we'll go."

Brooke nods, and watches as Lucas makes quick work of his jeans and slips into a pair of his sandals. He grabs Brooke's bag which they've had packed for a while and brings her a pair of flats and slips them on her feet quickly. He helps her stand, deciding that he doesn't want her walking, he picks her up bridal style and they are out the door.

"Lucas, I can walk you know," Brooke says, gritting her teeth as a searing pain rips through her body. "Never mind, I'm in too much pain. If I hurt you Lucas, I'm sorry. I know that I'm not as light as I once was," Brooke says, trying to joke.

Finally making it to the car, Lucas opens the passenger door, and places Brooke in the seat. "Brooke, listen to me. I am fine. I want you and our son to be fine."

Brook nods, a couple tears falling down her face. She feels Lucas press his lips to her temple, and then he closes her door and runs to the driver's side.

~*~

The ride too the hospital took longer than either would like to admit. Lucas runs in and gets a wheelchair and rushes back out to the car to get Brooke. He helps her get in the chair and drapes her bag across the handles and rushes back into the hospital and up to the desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Lucas Scott, and my fiancé is almost eight months pregnant. She woke me up saying that our baby hasn't been active when he usually is, and that she's having severe stomach pains."

A young looking nurse fills out a small clip board, "Alright Mr. Scott, we will send her up to maternity right away. Let me just notify her OB/GYN that she's here. There will be a bed for her shortly."

"Thank you, Miss."

"Not a problem."

Lucas wheels Brooke over to the waiting area, and sits in a chair. He leans over and grabs her hand in his, and places one over the hand she has resting on their unborn son. "Everything is going to be fine, babe."

Brooke sniffles, "You don't know that. Lucas, I could lose our son. I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to this baby. I've wanted him for so long, and now that we are so close to finally having our own perfect family, this happens. I can't lose him, Luke."

~*~

After what seemed like hours, when really it was only a few short minutes, Lucas and Brooke are taken up to the Maternity ward. Brooke is placed in a room and is immediately hooked up to machines which monitor her heart rate, the baby's heart rate and her blood pressure.

The door opens and Dr. Garcia walks in. "Well, Brooke. I would say it's nice to see you but you are here far too soon for my liking."

Brooke agrees, "I know what you mean. I don't know what's wrong. He hasn't moved in a couple hours, and I've been having very sharp pains in my stomach."

"How far apart are the pains?" Dr. Garcia asks.

"Every 20 minutes," Lucas answers.

Dr. Garcia nods and writes something down on his chart. "Okay, Brooke. I'm going to do an ultrasound, and run some test on you. I'm going to give you medicine through your IV to stop or at the very leas slow down your contractions. I'm also going to see if you are dilating yet, and we'll go from there. Okay?"

Brooke nods, taking in all the information.

"Doctor," Lucas asks, before he is out of the room, "Brooke and Jayden are going to be fine, right?"

Dr. Garcia tries his best to smile, "I'm sorry, Lucas. We'll know more after I run the tests and do the ultrasound."

Defeated, Lucas can only nod, and turn back to Brooke.

Brooke rubs her belly and turns to Lucas, "You need to call your mom and the others. I need your mom here, Luke."

Lucas nods, "Alright, Babe. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Okay."

Lucas leaves the room and pulls out his cell phone. He dials the first number on his speed dial and prays that she answers. Soon enough a groggy hello comes through the device.

"Hey, Ma," Lucas greets lightly.

"Lucas, it's two in the morning. What's wrong?" Karen asks, and he can hear the worry in her voice.

"We're at the hospital, Ma. Something is wrong, with Brooke and the baby. She's asking for you," Lucas explains.

"I'll be right there, honey. Tell Brooke to relax and that I'm on my way."

Lucas nods forgetting that he's on the phone for a moment. "Thank you, Mom."

Lucas decides to wait to call his brother and sister-in-law. Someone needs sleep tonight. He walks back in the room and over to Brooke's bedside.

"She's on her way, Pretty Girl."

"Okay," Brooke whispers. She's trying so hard to stay strong, he knows. But he also knows how worried she is, cause he's is just as worried.

"Everything is going to be okay, Brooke."

She turns her head towards his voice and with tear filled eyes asks one request of her fiancé, "Promise me, Lucas. Promise me that this baby will be perfectly fine, that we'll be able to hold him, and watch him grow up. Promise me that our son will be perfect."

"I promise you, Brooke. Jayden will be fine. I will make sure that he has the best care possible."

~*~

"Okay, Brooke. We're going to do an ultrasound and then send you off for some blood work," Dr. Garcia says, walking into the room.

"Alright, can Lucas and my mother-in-law stay in the room?" Brooke asks, holding both of their hands tight.

Dr. Garcia smiles, "Of course they can. Let me just get this ultrasound machine set up and we'll be ready to go."

A few minutes later, the ultrasound is underway. The doctor moves the wand around Brookes protruding abdomen. Everyone is waiting, all be it impatiently, for something to come up on the screen. Soon there is an image of a baby. The doctor turns the volume up and there is a heart beat, but it's faint.

"Oh my, we don't need the tests, the ultrasound has shown me enough," Dr. Garcia says, switching off the machine.

"Well, what's wrong? His heart beat was very faint, Doc," Lucas asks, trying to not get to worked up.

"The ultrasound showed me that Brooke is suffering from a condition called Placenta Priva, or Placenta Separation. That means that if the placenta separates from the lining of your uterus before delivery, it can affect the flow of oxygen and nutrients to your baby."

Brooke looks up at the doctor with worried eyes, "What does that mean? Is he okay?"

"It means that we have to do an emergency cesarean to get your baby out and treated. He's suffering as I said from lack of oxygen. As soon as I get you on the table, I can have your son out in sixty seconds if I have to. I'm going to bring in an intern to prep you, Brooke, and Lucas you will need a pair of scrubs, cap and face mask," Dr. Garcia explains.

When he leaves the room Brooke turns to Lucas, "I'm scared Luke. It's too early for him to be born."

"Baby, I promise everything will be fine. I'll see to it," Lucas says, looking up at his mother who has tears streaming from her eyes.

"Brooke, you have to stay positive. Everything will be fine. Dr. Garcia is a very good doctor and will do everything he can to make sure that Jayden will be healthy," Karen says, even though she knows how worried Brooke and Lucas must be.

"I'm just so scared. I've wanted him for so long, and it feels like he's slipping through my fingers."

~*~

She's decided that she hates the smell of an operating room. She looks around her and everything is white. White ceiling, white walls, probably a white tiled floor too. She can hear the Doctor talking to his assistants and feels her fiancé's hand grip hers.

"Okay, Brooke, you will feel some pressure and tugging," Dr. Garcia warns the young mother.

Brooke sniffles, "Okay."

She can hear Lucas whisper words of encouragement in her ear, she turns her head to look at him, and she quietly whispers to him, "When he's born, I want you to be with him. Whatever they do and where ever he goes, I want you to be with him, Luke."

"Anything for you, Brooke."

A short time later they hear the Doctor say that it's a boy. But there is no crying.

"Why isn't he crying?" Brooke and Lucas ask at the same time.

"We have to get the fluid out of his lungs," the doctor says, and soon a small whimper is heard, and then silence fills the room.

"Lucas, go. Jayden needs you. Give him a kiss from me," Brooke tells him.

~*~

When Brooke is back in her room, all she can do is stare at her stomach. She's still supposed to have a baby inside of her, but something went wrong and now he's here. She still hasn't seen Jayden yet, and Lucas hasn't returned. Karen has been with her since she got back to her room. Both women are waiting for Lucas to them with any news that he may have.

The door to her room opens and she looks over and Lucas walks in.

"Luke, how is he?" Brooke asks, getting emotional once more.

"He's really tiny Brooke."

**To be continued...**


	21. When It Isn't Like It Should Be Pt 2

**Authors Note: **here is a short little filler chapter to tide you over until tomorrow. Not much going on in this one...but it is still dramatic...and i almost cried when writing it. as always, reviews would be nice...2 updates in 2days...you should be so proud of me!

* * *

**Previously, on One Tree Hill…**

_When Brooke is back in her room, all she can do is stare at her stomach. She's still supposed to have a baby inside of her, but something went wrong and now he's here. She still hasn't seen Jayden yet, and Lucas hasn't returned. Karen has been with her since she got back to her room. Both women are waiting for Lucas to them with any news that he may have._

_The door to her room opens and she looks over and Lucas walks in._

"_Luke, how is he?" Brooke asks, getting emotional once more._

"_He's really tiny Brooke."_

~*~

"Is he okay? Is our baby okay?" She asks.

"They have him in the NICU. He's in an incubator and has a feeding tube and oxygen is being supplied."

Crying openly now, Brooke looks up at Lucas, "Can I see him?"

"I'll go get your doctor, babe." Lucas walks out of the room and almost runs Dr. Garcia down. "Hey, Doc. Brooke wants to see Jayden."

The doctor nods and tells Lucas, "Well, I was just on my way to check on Brooke, and then after that she is free to go see your son."

"Okay, thanks Doc."

Dr. Garcia does a quick examination of Brooke and tells her nurse to bring in a wheelchair so she won't have to walk the long distance to the NICU. Lucas helps Brooke into the wheelchair and tells the nurse that he will take her, and also asks if Karen will be able to go in as well.

The young nurse looks at Lucas and replies, "I'm sorry, sir. Only the parents are allowed in the NICU. Once the baby is strong enough to be moved to pediatrics then he can have more visitors."

Karen walks over to her son, "It's fine Lucas, you and Brooke go spend time with your son. I'm going to head home. I will be back later; I'll call Nathan, Haley and Peyton for you."

"Alright, Ma, thank you for being here for us," Lucas says, hugging his mother tightly.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, son," Karen replies, then bends over and hugs Brooke, "Everything is going to be fine, sweetie. You give my grandson a kiss for me. I love you, Brooke. I'll see you later."

Brooke holds Karen tight, "Thank you so much for being here, Karen. I'm sorry that we woke you."

"Brooke, never ever apologize for wanting to see me. I told you that you're a part of this family, and I'm you're mother-in-law after all. I'm always around."

"Thanks, Karen."

~*~

Outside the NICU, Lucas helps Brooke put on the yellow gown, hair cap, and face mask that she needs to enter the sterile room. He follows suit, and opens the door with his back and brings Brooke's wheelchair into the room.

He carefully wheels her past babies of all sizes in little plastic incubators until he gets to the one with the name card that reads:

Jayden Keith Scott, 3lbs 2.4ozs 14 inches long, Time of birth 3:05am.

Lucas sits in the chair next to the incubator and watches as Brooke puts her arms through the holes so she can touch their son. She puts her index finger in the palm of Jayden's hand and upon instinct he wraps his very tiny fingers around her larger on.

Brooke's face is stained with tears at the image of her son, lying in the plastic habitat. She takes a good look at him, and she can already tell that he is going to look like Lucas.

"Hey Jayden, I'm you're Mommy," she whispers. "I love you so very much, little guy. So does your Daddy, and Grandma Karen. You're a strong little boy. You just have to keep doing good, baby. Mommy wants to hold you."

"So does Daddy, little man," Lucas adds, Brooke looks over at him and attempts a small smile.

"He's so small, Luke," she whispers, and then her tears fall from her eyes in waterfalls, and through her sobs, she asks, "What did I do wrong? He's not supposed to be here yet. He's too small."

Lucas pulls her to him gently, "You didn't do anything wrong, Brooke. Dr. Garcia said these things happen, and they don't know why. You did everything you were supposed to do. These doctors are going to take good care of our son. He is going to be fine."


	22. Full Circle

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. Sorry about the wait on this chapter, but if it makes you feel better it is 5 pages :D thats good right? There is a slight time jump in this. With that being said, many of you are going to be mad at me, and ask for something in your review (if you are kind enough to leave one), but this is the final chapter of this story. I ended it pretty good, I think. At this moment, there is not a sequel planned, but who knows, I may change my mind in the future.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and thank you for reading this story. This is my first completed One Tree Hill story, and one of my most read, and reviewed.

**Song: **Quicksand, Britney Spears ( Joy's lyrics just didn't fit, which was a bummer. )

Don't forget, reviews are love, leave some.

Krystle

* * *

Brooke and Lucas spent the remainder of the night at their son's side. They've gotten used to the nurse coming over every half hour to check on the baby and them as well.

"How's he doing?" Brooke asks the young woman.

She smiles at the young mother and answers, "for being as early as he was, he's one of the toughest little guys I've seen. He's doing very well, Ms. Davis."

Brooke turns back to her son, "Hear that baby, you're doing so well."

She wraps her blanket tighter around her body and slips her arm into the incubator. She rubs her fingers along Jayden's small leg and for the first time in his short life, he opens his eyes and stares into his mommy's.

Brooke smiles a teary smile and says, "Hey handsome." For just a few moments, it is a mother and child bond. Brooke watches as her son's eyes dart up, and she turns when she feels Lucas's hand on her shoulder. She smiles at him, "Hey."

"Hey babe," he greats, "when did he open his eyes?"

She looks back down at their baby and smiles, "Just a few seconds ago. The nurse says that he's doing well."

Lucas looks down at the baby and replies with, "He must get that from you. You're the strongest person I know, Brooke."

Brooke looks up at Lucas, "Really?"

"Yeah; sometimes I wish that you would give me some of your strength. You're an amazing woman, Brooke Davis."

"Hear that baby? I'm an amazing woman. What do you think?" Jayden just blinks and then closes his eyes.

Lucas smiles despite the situation, "I think he agrees."

Brooke takes a deep breath as Lucas sinks into the chair beside hers; she leans into his open arms and as new tears form in her eyes, she whispers, "I wish I was strong enough to carry him to full term Luke. I know you and the doctor told me that this happens to some women everyday, but it doesn't make sitting here watching our son struggle everyday any easier. They've released me to go home, and our son has to stay here. That's not how we were supposed to leave the hospital. He is supposed to leave with us, and sleep in his new bassinet next to our bed, and wake us up at two in the morning for his feeding, and diaper change, and-"

Lucas cuts her off, "I know, Baby. Nothing is going as we planned. But we have to have faith, Brooke. We have to believe in our son. I know that me promising you that he will be fine are just me giving you words of comfort, but Brooke, I'm just as scared as you are. When I'm not here with you, I'm in the chapel praying that our little boy will pull through. I've been asking God and Uncle Keith to keep special watch over Jayden."

Brooke's tears double in size listening to Lucas's confession. She never meant to imply that Lucas wasn't just as scared for their son as she is; she knows that Lucas is scared.

She wraps her arms around Lucas's neck and tucks her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck and lightly kisses him. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I know that you are scared for Jayden too. I just…I can't lose him, and I don't want to lose you either."

"Brooke, I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens, I'm always going to be with you."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise you, Brooke. I'm never going to leave you again. You and our son and whoever else comes along, are the most important things in my life. I can't live without either of you."

~*~

**--Three Months Later--**

Brooke is pouring Lucas a steaming mug of coffee as the house phone rings. Checking the clock, they both notice that it is far too early in the morning to be their family, or work; both exchange glances. Lucas rises to answer the phone on its third ring.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Mr. Scott?"_

"Yes it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"_This is Nurse Rollins from Tree Hill Memorial…"_

A look of shock falls over Lucas's face, and he hangs up the phone without a word to the woman on the other end.

"Lucas, what is it?" Brooke asks, not knowing who her fiancé was on the phone with.

He looks up at her and smiles, walks the short distance to her and wraps her in his arms and spins them around. Brooke squeals in excitement. Lucas places her back on the ground.

"That was the hospital. Jayden is breathing on his own, is out of the incubator and we need to get there right away," Lucas explains to Brooke.

Shock, happiness and excitement wash over Brooke. Her eyes fill up with tears, and she jumps into Lucas's arms.

"Our son is ok?"

"Our son is perfect, Brooke. Let's go see our boy."

~*~

The ride to the hospital was far too long for either of their liking. They rush down the hallway of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and gives the nurse their information.

"We're the parents of Jayden Scott," Lucas tells the young woman.

"Ah, yes, we spoke on the phone. Follow me," Nurse Rollins tells them.

Brooke grabs Lucas's hand and squeezes tight. They reach a baby crib, and look in and see their now three month old son starring up at them with his bright hazel eyes. He has definitely improved from when he was first born. He is now breathing on his own, and there are no IV's in his tiny body; also there is no breathing or feeding tube down his throat and nose.

There are tears falling from Brooke's eyes, and she looks over to the nurse. "Can I hold him?"

The nurse smiles at the young mother, know the pain that mother's of premature babies go through. "Yes, pick him up for the first time, Mrs. Scott."

Neither Brooke nor Lucas corrects the young woman. Brooke bends down and picks Jayden for the first time in his short life. She cradles the infant in her arms and kisses his forehead. "Hey baby boy. I love you so much. Mommy is so proud of you." Brooke looks up at Lucas, who is also crying; she smiles at him and looks down at their son, "Let's go say hi to Daddy."

She hands Jayden over to Lucas and wraps her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey buddy. I'm your Daddy. I'm so proud of you for pulling through. You're a fighter like your Mom." Lucas looks down at Brooke and she meets him for a kiss.

"Brooke, Lucas," Dr. Garcia interrupts their moment.

"Hey, doc," Brooke says, and Lucas says hello as well.

He smiles at the couple. "Jayden has done extremely well. I just got his test results and he is a healthy baby boy. But there is one thing we still need to try."

"And what's that?" Brooke asks.

Dr. Garcia smiles, "Feeding your son for the first time."

He hands her a bottle and she sits in the rocker beside Jayden's new bed. She brings the nipple to her son's lips, and tries to get him to take it. "Come on, Jay. Open up for mommy." She rubs the nipple on his mouth and soon enough he parts his lips and accepts the bottle. He guzzles his meal as he locks eyes with Brooke.

Lucas looks up at the doctor. "Does this mean he gets to come home?"

Dr. Garcia nods. "Yes it does. Come with me, Lucas and sign his discharge papers."

~*~

The couple enjoys their son for a couple hours before Lucas calls Karen, Jeyton and Naley. He tells them all the same thing.

"Brooke wants to have a family dinner. Be here at five."

The door bell rings a few hours later, Brooke has got Jayden in the downstairs office, and is waiting for Lucas's signal to come out.

Lucas opens the door to see his family: Karen, Andy and Lilly; Nathan, Haley and Jamie; Jake, Peyton and Jenny; as well as Rachel and Owen.

"Hey guys, come on in," he says, stepping aside, allowing them all to file in.

"Where's Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asks, looking around for his God-Mother.

"Yeah, Luke, where is Brooke?"

Lucas smiles, and says, "Come on Brooke! They're here, what are you waiting for?"

Heels tap against the hard wood floors of their home, and Brooke rounds the corner, "I'm sorry, Lucas, but our son needed to be changed."

Soon everyone has surrounded Brooke and Jayden. Lucas has managed to squeeze in and stand behind Brooke with his arms around her small frame. Everyone is amazed that Jayden is finally home, and they are all mesmerized with him.

Lucas kisses Brooke's cheek as Karen wonders off holding her grandson; the mob of family following in her wake.

"Our family is finally complete, Lucas. Our son is home, and he's strong. That's all I've wanted since he was born."

"Well, I wouldn't say our family is complete, Brooke. I still want one more boy and a girl."

Brooke smiles and turns in Lucas's arms. She leans in and kisses him, "Two boys and a girl sound perfect."

"_Only got one life to live_

_We don't even need a piece of sand_

_Only you and me_

_We need to hold on, and hold on"_


End file.
